


Летопись на воде

by Lazurit



Series: Marshalsea-verse [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, F/F, F/M, Love/Hate, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mentions of Pregnancy, Multi, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Prison, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit
Summary: Пост-канон, пять лет спустя. Выбравшись из ямайской тюрьмы, Джек обнаруживает, что возвращаться ему больше некуда.Основной пейринг: Джек/Роджерс





	Летопись на воде

**Author's Note:**

> **Благодарности:**  
>  Особая благодарность бете rose_rose и команде fandom Black Sails 2017, в составе которой был написан этот фик.  
> Также мои чудесные сокомандники создали несколько потрясающий иллюстраций к этому фику:
> 
> Коллаж Mary_A_Keerk:  
> 
> 
> Клип *Амели*:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kzSTP9-aQlQ
> 
>  **Примечания:**  
>  Вольный Клинк (liberty of Clink) - название имевшего особый статус района Лондона, где располагалась тюрьма для должников. 
> 
> Аффидевит - письменные показания, даваемые под присягой и заверяемые должностным лицом, в случае невозможности личной явки в суд. 
> 
> Название вдохновлено строчками из пьесы Шекспира "Генрих VIII": "Дела дурные мы чеканим в бронзе, а добрые мы пишем на воде" ("Men's evil manners live in brass; their virtues//We write in water"). 
> 
> Книга "Всеобщая история грабежей и убийств, учиненных наиболее известными пиратами" является реальным произведением 18-го в. и одним из источников вдохновения для создания нашего канона. В качестве автора указан некий "капитан Чарльз Джонсон", личность которого так и не была раскрыта. Согласно одной из теорий, под этим псевдонимом скрывается Даниэль Дефо. Ознакомиться на русском можно здесь. (https://www.e-reading.club/book.php?book=18927)  
> Изображения из издания 1725 г.: Джек Рэкхем (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_General_History_of_the_Pyrates#/media/File:Rackham,_Jack.jpg) и Энн Бонни (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_General_History_of_the_Pyrates#/media/File:Bonney,_Anne_(1697-1720).jpg). 
> 
> Информация о долговых тюрьмах взята из доступных в интернете источников и книги “Дьявол из Маршалси” Антонии Ходжсон.

— Рэкхем, на выход! — сквозь дверь послышались уже ставшие знакомыми голос лейтенанта и бренчание ключей. Джек, дремавший, сидя у стены, очнулся и неуверенно зашарил пальцами по влажному каменному полу. Судя по движению крошечного квадрата света на полу, время кормежки еще не подошло, а несвоевременное появление надзирателей не сулило ничего хорошего. Дверь отворилась, и один из вошедших солдат рывком поднял Джека на ноги. Тот было задергался, спешно решая, имеет ли смысл драться или лучше все же сохранить остатки достоинства, но второй солдат крепко ухватил его за локоть, и дальнейшие сомнения стали бесполезны. Джек поднял взгляд на лейтенанта, оставшегося стоять у двери.

— Какого черта вам надо? — несмотря на дерзость в голосе, сердце Джека дрогнуло от возвратившейся тревоги. За прошедшие дни, наполненные бесцельным ожиданием суда, страх притупился. Не исчез, нет, но ушел на задний план, оставляя за собой лишь чувство вины и волнение за Энн и Мэри, которые могли быть уже мертвы. Первое время он пытался спрашивать о них, требовал увидеться с ними, но ответа не получил, а настойчивость принесла ему лишь болезненный удар в живот.

— На выход, — равнодушно повторил лейтенант и скупым взмахом руки указал подчиненным на дверь.

— Какого..? — воскликнул Джек и невольно отпрянул, но вырваться не смог. Его поволокли по коридору. Загребая ногами по полу — вопрос о сохранении достоинства отпал сам собой — он закричал, поддавшись панике:  
— Стойте! Стойте, черт возьми, сукины дети! Вы не можете меня повесить! Энн! Я должен увидеть Энн! 

Его вытащили за ворота форта и отпустили. Потеряв равновесие, Джек упал на брусчатую мостовую. Дыхание у него перехватило от свежего морского воздуха, а глаза заслезились от непривычно яркого света. Конечно же, только от него. Часто заморгав, он поднял голову и увидел перед собой размытый силуэт, секундой спустя превратившийся в Макс. На ней было дорогое — Джек разбирался в таких вещах — платье сиреневого шелка, а за ее спиной стояла охрана — двое солдат в красных мундирах. Макс скептически посмотрела на Джека сверху вниз.

Тяжело дыша, тот постепенно осознавал, что его никак не могли тащить на виселицу. В конце концов, суда так и не было, а провидение не позволило бы ему умереть, не вымолив у Энн прощения. Иначе и быть не могло. Джек встал, опершись руками о колени, расправил плечи и небрежно смахнул с плеча пылинку — что, впрочем, не улучшило его потрепанного вида.

— Макс, — произнес он и поразился тому, как сипло звучит его голос. Та вместо ответа повернулась к лейтенанту:  
— Лейтенант… Харрис?

— Харрисон, мисс. — Впрочем, судя по тому, как тот зарделся, он был польщен даже таким обращением. Что ж, если бы Джек выглядел так, как Макс, он бы тоже этим пользовался.

— Прошу, передайте губернатору Лоуэсу благодарность от губернатора Фезерстоуна. Нассау не забудет оказанную услугу, и мы надеемся, что и впредь будем друг другу полезны. — Она кокетливо убрала со щеки выбившийся из прически локон. — И большое спасибо лично вам, я очень признательна.

— Не стоит, мисс. — Румянец, окончательно захватив лицо Харрисона, перебрался на шею. — Легкого пути.

— А вам доброго дня. — Макс повернулась к своей охране: — Лейтенант Атли, доставьте заключенного на борт.

— Что?! — от неожиданности Джек пропустил момент, когда на его запястьях защелкнулись кандалы. — Макс, что происходит?!

Та, не обратив на него внимания, снова очаровательно улыбнулась Харрисону и плавно направилась к лестнице, ведущей к причалу. Проходя мимо Джека, она едва слышно прошипела:  
— Заткнись, идиот.

Джек раскрыл рот, но не успел издать ни звука, как его снова куда-то потащили.

Оказавшись на палубе, Макс наконец удостоила его внимания.

— Черт побери, Джек, если ты что и умеешь, так это доставлять неудобства.

Он демонстративно побренчал кандалами.

— Возможно, не будучи обремененным столь неэлегантными украшениями, я стану приятнее.

— Сомневаюсь, — вздохнула она, но все же жестом велела освободить его. Джек раздраженно потер запястья. 

— Я буду прав, если предположу, что ты меня спасла? Не торопись с ответом, мне нужно подумать, что будет разумнее в противном случае — выпрыгнуть за борт или притвориться смирившимся и сбежать после прибытия в Нассау.

Макс закатила глаза.

— Рада видеть, что в заточении ты не лишился своего специфического чувства юмора. Это единственная черта, которая вызывала у меня симпатию.

Послышался крик парусного мастера, дающий сигнал к отплытию.

— А я-то думал, ты ценишь меня за мой выдающийся интеллект и нежность в постели, — съязвил Джек. — Я полагаю, Энн и Мэри тоже на борту?

Он твердо знал, что Макс ни за что не позаботилась бы о Джеке раньше, чем об Энн. 

— Нет, — коротко ответила та. — Я опоздала.

— Что?! — сердце Джека ушло в пятки. 

— Успокойся. — Голос Макс звучал невозмутимо, но прикушенная губа и сложенные на груди руки выдавали беспокойство. — Энн и Мэри справились без моей помощи.

Джек сделал глубокий вздох и сжал кулаки.

— Будь добра, объясни.

—Энн и Мэри удалось сбежать через несколько дней после ареста, — ответила Макс, и ее изящные пальцы сжались крепче. — Если верить отчету, Энн сообщила надзирателям, что беременна.

— Что? — оторопело переспросил Джек. — Энн беременна? 

Макс пожала плечами.

— Кто знает. Вероятнее всего, она солгала. В любом случае, к ней пригласили доктора для проверки, и она упросила привести в камеру Мэри, потому что, — тут Макс хмыкнула и опустила руки, — по словам Энн, она стыдилась позволить доктору осматривать себя в присутствии одних лишь солдат. 

Голова у Джека закружилась. Энн выжила. Мэри выжила. В ушах у него зазвенело, перед глазами поплыло, а тело охватила неожиданная слабость. Он резко втянул воздух.

— Пожалуйста, продолжай, — выдавил он.

— Мэри привели, после чего они свернули доктору шею, прикончили еще пару солдат хирургическими инструментами и пропали, — сообщила Макс.

Джек медленно расплылся в восхищенной улыбке и недоверчиво покачал головой.

— Энн — она такая, — произнес он.

— Да, не будь с ними тебя, Джек, мне не пришлось бы раскошеливаться. — Макс нахмурилась. — Тебе повезло, что Роджерс первым объявил тебя в розыск. Лишь благодаря этому мне удалось оспорить претензии Ямайки и выкупить право судить тебя в Нассау.

— Что ж, даже от Роджерса хоть раз в жизни должна быть польза, — легкомысленно заметил Джек, пожав плечами. — Думаешь, Энн и Мэри вернутся в Нассау? 

— Возможно. Я не знаю.— Макс поджала губы, — Но тебе туда возвращаться нельзя.

— Что? Я живу в Нассау! — воскликнул Джек. — Это мой дом. По крайней мере, когда я не в море. Это дом Энн, дом Мэри. Они отправятся туда.

— Джек, — твердо произнесла Макс, — мы с мистером Фезерстоуном много вложили в репутацию Нассау. Если я привезу тебя туда, мне придется либо повесить тебя, либо отпустить, а я не могу позволить, чтобы слово «Нассау» снова было связано с пиратами.

— Это не мешало тебе наслаждаться нашим сотрудничеством последние годы, — процедил Джек.

— Потому что о нем никто не знал. Теперь же тебя знает каждая собака. Капитана Рэкхема схватили в Спаниш-Тауне! — растеряв самообладание, Макс всплеснула руками. — Нам с мистером Фезерстоуном и без того непросто приходится. Восстановление города обошлось недешево, наша репутация в торговле еще не устоялась, и мы не можем занижать цены, потому что не держим рабов. Миссис Гатри стареет, ее наследники не питают к нам любви. Мы должны сохранять лицо, а теперь все газеты снова твердят о бесчинствах пиратов. Мне не нужна такая слава. Джеку Рэкхему нет места в Нассау.

— Будь на моем месте Энн, ты бы говорила по-другому.

— Вполне возможно, — прямо глядя ему в глаза, подтвердила Макс. 

Джек вздохнул.

— И что, по-твоему, я должен делать?

— Последний раз женщин, похожих по описанию на Энн и Мэри, видели в кингстонской гавани: они садились на судно, отправлявшееся в Тортугу, — ответила она. — Я доставлю тебя туда, дам денег, кое-что из твоих вещей, а дальше поступай как хочешь. Только прошу, ради всего, что дорого нам обоим, не возвращайся в Нассау, пока твое имя помнят.

 

* * * 

Два месяца спустя Джек стоял у витрины корсетной лавки на окраине Лидса. 

Он не сразу оказался там. Сперва, холодно распрощавшись с Макс, он сошел на берег в Тортуге. Там он несколько дней тщетно разыскивал Энн и Мэри, терзая местных жителей своим корявым французским, пока хозяйка одного из дешевых трактиров в порту не сообщила, что только позавчера у нее останавливались рыжеволосая женщина в мужском платье и юноша. Обнадеженный, Джек скоро узнал, что они отплыли в Виргинию. 

Если сперва Джек беспокоился, что в последние дни в Тортуге побывало более одной рыжеволосой женщины, то, прибыв в Джеймстаун, он уверился в своей правоте — уже через сутки после прибытия женщина и сопровождавший ее юноша сели на корабль, отправлявшийся в Чарльзтаун. Энн и Мэри заметали следы.

Чарльзтаунский порт был давно восстановлен, но в прибрежных кварталах еще хватало разрушенных зданий. Джек провел в городе неделю, обшарил все таверны и постоялые дворы и, поддавшись одиночеству, написал письмо Макс. Вероятно, Фортуна оценила его старания умерить собственную гордыню, потому что уже следующим вечером в одном из кабаков он наткнулся на пьяного извозчика, жалующегося на судьбу: его кобылу украла женщина. Язык у бедняги заплетался, но Джек сразу опознал ключевые слова — “рыжая”, “тощая” и “огроменная сабля”. Энн умела произвести впечатление. Заказав извозчику еще кружку грога, Джек выяснил, что кобыла была пегой с большим черным пятном на боку.

Однако на суше преследование стало значительно сложнее. Несмотря на то, что броская масть кобылы облегчала Джеку задачу, он понятия не имел, куда Энн и Мэри направляются, и каждый раз, когда ему казалось, что он потерял их след, сердце его замирало от затаенного страха.

Наконец путешествие Джека оборвалось в крошечной деревушке меж несколькими крупными плантациями. Энн и Мэри остановились там на несколько дней, расспросили местных жителей о семье, владевшей одной из плантаций, и исчезли в неизвестном направлении.

Джек наведался на эту плантацию. Хозяин отказался принять его — Джек запоздало понял, что спустя полтора месяца лихорадочной погони выглядит не слишком презентабельно. Ему удалось поболтать с несколькими рабами — которые не видели никого, напоминавшего Энн и Мэри, — и присмотреться к семье хозяина издалека. Большой, процветающей семьей, где у каждого мужчины была рыжая борода, у каждой женщины из-под шляпки торчали рыжие локоны, и даже у младенца, которого качала на руках чернокожая нянька, были кудри цвета пламени. Погоня привела Джека к родному дому Энн.

Теперь он не знал, что и думать. Энн почти не говорила о своей семье — она никогда не оглядывалась на прошлое. Джек представить не мог, что заставило ее проделать такой долгий путь, лишь чтобы — как и сам Джек — понаблюдать за ними с расстояния и испариться без следа.

Растерянный, он вернулся в Чарльзтаун и остановился на том же постоялом дворе, что и раньше. Трактирщик вручил ему письмо от Макс. В нем Джек обнаружил в основном прохладное снисхождение, но также и каплю сочувствия. 

Задержавшись в Чарльзтауне на несколько дней, он привел себя в порядок, пересчитал монеты в тайном кармане, пришитом к подкладке сюртука, и попытался сделать то, чего не делал с тех пор как выбрался из камеры в Спаниш-Тауне — остановиться и подумать.

Они с Энн не раз бывали в Чарльзтауне, но она никогда раньше не выражала желания проведать семью. У нее никогда не находилось доброго слова ни для родителей, ни для мужа, ни для другой родни. Что могло заставить Энн обратиться к прошлому?

Слова Макс по капле точили самообладание Джека, но он упорно отказывался им верить. В тюрьме Энн сказалась беременной, и, будь это правдой, она, возможно, могла пожелать снова увидеть места, где прошло ее детство. Джек слышал, что беременные женщины склонны к причудам. Но эти думы не несли в себе ничего, кроме лишних причин для волнения. Джек не мог вынести мысли о том, что Энн скитается где-то в столь деликатном положении, без денег и крыши над головой. Что его, Джека, не будет рядом, когда родится его сын или дочь. Если вообще родится, господи, столько всего могло пойти не так… Нет, Джек твердо решил не думать об этом. Вероятнее всего, Энн солгала, чтобы получить возможность сбежать. И это сработало. Энн, его замечательная Энн умела позаботиться о себе.

И, конечно, Мэри ни за что не оставит ее, в этом Джек был уверен. Возможно, теперь они отправятся в родные места Мэри? Та покинула Англию задолго до встречи с Джеком и Энн и ни разу не рассказывала ему, откуда именно родом. Теперь, задумавшись об этом, Джек вспомнил, что и Энн родилась не в Новом Свете.

Разведав в порту, он узнал, что время от времени из Чарльзтауна ходят суда в Дублин, откуда Энн и Мэри вполне могли добраться до Корка, родины Энн. Джек смутно догадывался, что теперь им движут беспочвенные фантазии, но бездействие сводило его с ума. Несмотря на внешнюю рассудительность, ему всегда не хватало терпения. Пожалуй, именно поэтому, узнав, что в этом месяце судов в Дублин больше не ожидается, он сел на первое, направлявшееся в Британию.

Впрочем, визит на плантацию семьи Энн, очевидно, вызвал у Джека прилив сентиментальности, потому что, прибыв в Ливерпуль, он не стал сразу прикидывать, как бы добраться в Ирландию. Вместо этого, отойдя от плана, он приобрел место в дилижансе, направлявшемся в Лидс.

Джек не мог точно сказать, зачем отправился туда. Его отец давно умер, другой семьи не было, и в Лидсе его никто не ждал. Реши Джек на секунду быть честным с самим собой, он бы сказал, что разум перестал руководить его действиями с того самого момента, когда Макс спасла его от виселицы. Возможно, и раньше — если бы не его безрассудство, их не схватили бы у берегов Ямайки. Но Джек нечасто бывал с собой честен.

Теперь он стоял рядом с домом, когда-то принадлежавшим его отцу, уставившись на затянутый в китовый ус и атласные ленты манекен за стеклом витрины. Бушевал ветер, заставляя Джека кутаться в потрепанный горчичный камзол и вторя отчаянью в его сердце. Мелкая снежная крупа таяла, не долетая до земли. Модная дама в меховом полушубке прошла мимо в сопровождении служанки и, брезгливо наморщив нос, окинула Джека взглядом, прежде чем скрыться за дверью лавки.

Кажется, Джек слишком долго задержался на одном месте, потому что скоро на пороге появился хозяин — лысый мужчина в круглых очках.

— Ты, извращенец! — заорал он, заставив Джека отпрянуть от витрины, — Я же вижу, что ты ничего не собираешься покупать! Никаких обнаженных дам ты в окно не увидишь, а ну убирайся отсюда!

— Я не… — беспомощно взмахнув руками, попытался оправдаться Джек.

— Убирайся, кому говорю!

Немногочисленные прохожие одним за другим отвлекались от своих повседневных забот, чтобы понаблюдать за пикантной сценой. Компания нетрезвых молодых красномундирников захохотала, шутливо толкая друг друга локтями в бока. Старушка в траурном платье вперила в Джека осуждающий взгляд. Из мясной лавки через дорогу показался седобородый мужчина в кожаном фартуке. 

Джек нервно огляделся по сторонам в поисках пути к отступлению. 

— Эй, а я тебя знаю! — вдруг выпалил мясник. — Ты ж Джонсон, Джек Джонсон! — Джек невольно вздрогнул. Этого имени он не слышал много лет. — Твой папенька держал здесь портняжную лавку. Разве вас обоих не взяли за долги?

Пьяные красномундирники заметно встрепенулись.

— Правда? — протянул один. — А награда за него есть?

— Вы, должно быть, обознались, — твердо ответил Джек, нащупывая на поясе рукоятку кинжала. Теперь он узнал мясника — имени его он не помнил, и борода его раньше была русой, но они с Джеком оба жили на этой улице много лет назад.

— Да какая разница, потом разберемся! — радостно выпалил другой юнец и кинулся на него. Джек с размаху полоснул его кинжалом по груди — тот заорал, — и кинулся в ближайшую подворотню, но его успели ухватить за фалду камзола, которая с треском порвалась. От неожиданности Джек оступился и потерял равновесие, а другой солдат прыгнул ему на спину, сваливая на землю. Под ребра вонзился острый носок сапога, от боли из глаз брызнули слезы, а затем удары посыпались градом, заставив Джека сжаться в комок в попытках защитить живот и лицо.

— Стойте, идиоты, вы ж его прикончите! — словно сквозь вату услышал он голос мясника, что не помешало юнцам пнуть Джека еще пару раз. 

— Ты как, живой? — спросил один из них.

— Вроде да. — Видимо, вопрос предназначался раненому. — Царапина, зато шрам красивый будет. Но камзол и рубаху насквозь пропорол, скотина.

— Ничего, если нам заплатят за этого парня, то хватит и на камзол, и чтобы обмыть его. — Словно в подтверждении этих слов, Джеку на спину опустился сапог.

— Я бы на вашем месте не торопился, — со смехом заметил мясник. — Его долгам уже лет десять — может, его уже никто и не ищет. Кредитор давно подался в Лондон.

— Все равно, он явно опасный преступник, — обиженно ответил раненый красномундирник. — Джонсон, вы сказали? 

Джека подняли на ноги за ворот многострадального камзола. Холод каменной мостовой слегка унял боль, но перед глазами у него всё плыло, а солдаты сливались в одно маково-алое облако.

— Да, Джек Джонсон, сын Мэтью Джонсона, — услышал он. — Берите его и проваливайте, парни, — может, вам что и перепадет.

 

* * *

В суде Джек послушно отзывался на давно позабытое имя и старался казаться безобидным. Это ему удалось: во всяком случае, судья не заподозрил беглого пирата в учтивом джентльмене в рваном, но когда-то щегольском камзоле. Юные красномундирники, поняв, что вознаграждения не дождутся, скоро потеряли к Джеку интерес и ушли, прихватив его кинжалы и пистолет.

— Таким образом, мистер Джонсон, — произнес мировой судья, — остается лишь вопрос о вашей задолженности. В соответствии с бумагами, представленными мистером Хаксли, поверенным сэра Джеймса Брукса, кредитора, вам предписывается выплатить шестьдесят фунтов. У вас есть такая возможность?

Джек подавил желание истерически рассмеяться. Еще несколько лет назад он мог купаться в деньгах. Признаться, он даже попробовал сделать это, впервые оставшись наедине с испанским золотом в трюме “Колониального Рассвета”, — и больно ушибся. Да что там сокровища “Урки”, еще до их захвата Джек... ладно, не Джек, но Чарльз — мог пропить шестьдесят фунтов за месяц. Теперь Джек не наскреб бы и тридцати.

— Нет, сэр, — выдавил он.

— В таком случае вы приговорены к пребыванию в долговой тюрьмы до полной выплаты долга. Суд удовлетворяет ходатайство мистера Хаксли о выборе тюрьмы в соответствии с настоящим местом проживания кредитора и назначает таковой тюрьму Маршалси, Саутворк. Стоимость путешествия будет добавлена к сумме задолженности. На этом все, заседание окончено.

 

* * *

Джек никогда раньше не бывал в окрестностях Лондона, но снаружи уже стемнело, и ему не удалось разглядеть, чем Саутворк отличается от знакомых ему мест. Пристав — всю дорогу не перестававший ерзать, то и дело задевая Джека локтем, — со вздохом облегчения открыл дверь кареты и выбрался наружу. Внутрь хлынул холодный воздух, и Джек вздрогнул. Цепь, тянущаяся от кандалов на его запястьях к кольцу в полу, звякнула. Другой пристав, сидевший напротив, сцепил пальцы рук в замок и с хрустом потянулся.

Через несколько минут в карету просунул голову незнакомый солдат и, зацепившись треуголкой о крышу, выругался.

— Снимайте кандалы, — угрюмо велел он. Пристав зазвенел ключами.

Джека вытащили из кареты на холодную ночную улицу, и в свете масляной лампы он увидел перед собой небольшую башню из красного кирпича, по сторонам от которой тянулись такие же кирпичные стены. Решетка на воротах была поднята. Покинувший карету пристав разминал ноги, переговариваясь с еще парой солдат в красных мундирах.

Не успел Джек опомниться, как на его запястьях снова замкнулись железные браслеты.

— Парни, хватит бездельничать, несите остальное! — с раздражением крикнул сопровождавший его солдат. Один из его товарищей, хлопнув пристава по плечу, подошел к Джеку и присел на корточки, чтобы закрепить еще одну пару кандалов на ногах. Неужели они действительно думали, что Джек попытается сбежать от пятерых надзирателей в незнакомом городе?

Другой поднес к его голове здоровенный железный ошейник.

— Слушайте, это уже смешно, — воскликнул Джек — но его, конечно, никто не послушал. Он покачнулся под неожиданной тяжестью, запутался в ножных оковах и чуть не упал. Снова чертыхнувшись, угрюмый солдат подхватил его под локоть.

— Готово, — коротко сообщил он приставу. — Мое почтение.

Тот молча кивнул и забрался обратно в карету. Когда Джека повели к входу, он услышал за своей спиной неторопливый цокот копыт.

Скоро Джек оказался в небольшой каморке, пристроенной к башне. Его выпустили, и он устало прислонился боком к кирпичной стене под тяжестью ошейника.

— У тебя деньги есть? — спросил угрюмый. Очевидно, другие слушались его, хотя никаких знаков старшинства на нем не было.

— Думаете, будь у меня деньги, я бы здесь находился? — хмыкнул Джек.

— Два шиллинга шесть пенсов в неделю за койку на господской стороне, — пояснил солдат. — И гинея управляющему Эктону. — На что пойдет гинея, он не уточнил.

Джек задумался. Он немного знал о жизни в долговых тюрьмах, но, по слухам, на господской стороне надзор был менее суров. Возможность сбежать стоит пары монет.

— У меня есть деньги, — ответил он.

— Гинею вперед, — сообщил солдат. — Остальное по заселению.

Под его цепким взглядом Джек расстегнул камзол и полез в тайный карман. Остальные солдаты встрепенулись, с интересом следя за его скованными руками. Один шепнул что-то другому на ухо. Джека пробрала дрожь — неожиданно он ощутил себя по-настоящему беззащитным.

И все же солдаты молча позволили ему извлечь из кармана монету, не сделав никаких поползновений. 

— Отлично, — угрюмый солдат сунул гинею в карман мундира. — Как ваше имя? 

— Джонсон, — ответил Джек.

— Ждите в Загоне, мистер Джонсон, — неожиданно вежливо произнес солдат. — За вами придут, едва найдется свободная койка.

Все трое вышли, заперев за собой дубовую дверь. Джек снова привалился к стене. Он не мог поверить в происходящее: еще недавно он сидел в камере в Спаниш-Тауне, а теперь снова оказался в ней — но уже на другом конце мира. Возможно, это и правда его судьба.

По крайней мере, на Ямайке было тепло. Он не знал, сколько простоял так, с закрытыми глазами, прислонившись к холодному кирпичу, но плечо успело онеметь. Под ложечкой сосало от голода, ребра ныли от ушибов.

Наконец дверь снова скрипнула. Джек попытался обернуться и понял, что в ошейнике головой не повертишь.

— Вы мистер Джонсон? — раздался новый голос. Джек повернулся к вошедшему и увидел еще одного красномундирника — с единственной капральской эполетой на плече. Под мышкой тот держал треуголку, и его темно-рыжие баки чудовищно не сочетались с цветом камзола. 

— Это я, — Джек невольно ощутил, что солдат ему симпатичен. Рыжеволосые часто напоминали ему Энн, хотя больше ничего общего у шестифутового надзирателя с ней не было.

— Добро пожаловать в Маршалси, — искренне улыбнулся тот. — Я Фелтон, отвечаю за охрану господской стороны. Если что нужно — обращайтесь. Хотите, кандалы сниму?

— Разве кто-то откажется? — облегченно выдохнул Джек. Рыжие, безусловно, были посланы ему свыше.

— Два пенса, — все так же доброжелательно улыбаясь, ответил Фелтон.

— Да вы издеваетесь, — воскликнул Джек и снова полез в скрытый карман. По крайней мере, Фелтон деликатно отвел глаза, вместо того чтобы пялиться на него, словно коршун. Получив свою плату, он отстегнул от пояса связку ключей, снял с Джека ошейник и аккуратно опустил его на пол. Джек повертел головой, разминая шею, и вытянул вперед скованные руки.

— Два пенса за цепь, — сообщил Фелтон, продолжая, черт возьми, улыбаться. — Не обессудьте, такие правила. Не попадайте больше в кандалы, и платить не понадобится.

Джек выругался и снова принялся нащупывать монеты.

Освободив Джека, Фелтон вывел его во двор. Длинное здание, покрытое белой штукатуркой, тускло сияло в темноте, уходя к темному провалу кирпичной стены. Через весь двор тянулась веревка, на которой вереницей призраков сушилось белье. Джек поморщился, ощутив смутный запах гнили, но источника не разобрал.

— Первая дверь направо, мистер Джонсон, — произнес Фелтон. — Второй этаж.

Поднявшись по винтовой лестнице, Джек оказался в узком темном коридоре, по обе стороны которого тянулись двери с крошечными решетчатыми окнами. У одной из них Фелтон остановился.

— Моя комната на первом этаже, — сообщил он. — Но если не найдете меня, то обращайтесь к кому-то из моих ребят. Каждый день вам будет выдаваться хлеб, по средам и воскресеньям — кусочек говядины. Двери запираются в девять. Ваш сосед платит за целую комнату, так что решайте между собой — можете платить пополам, а можете ботинки ему чистить, мне не важно.

Фелтон открыл дверь и бережно подтолкнул Джека вперед. В лунном свете, проникавшем сквозь окно, тот разглядел очертания потухшей печи, двух коек и размещавшегося между ними небольшого стола с придвинутым к нему стулом. Новый сосед спал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Стянув сапоги и порванный камзол, Джек с ногами забрался на свободную койку. От каменной стены тянуло холодом — сосед неспроста спал одетым. Решив тоже не раздеваться, Джек укрылся тонким одеялом и на удивление быстро заснул.

Пробудился он с ощущением, что на него кто-то смотрит. Джек лежал лицом к стене и по заливающему ее тусклому свету понял, что уже наступило утро — или день, зимой в Англии так толком и не рассветало. Он перевернулся — и увидел перед собой Вудса Роджерса. У Джека перехватило дыхание, и на мгновение он подумал, что все еще спит. Странно, но ему никогда не снилось, как Роджерс пытает Черную Бороду или отдает приказ казнить Чарльза. Он никогда не угрожал Джеку, даже не заговаривал с ним. Джек не был уверен, что эти сны достойны называться кошмарами. Роджерс просто сидел напротив него в карете, холодный и равнодушный, задумчиво перелистывая страницы собственной книги. Карета ехала, за ее окнами не было видно ничего, кроме бесконечной серой дороги и не менее серых безлюдных полей. Джек загнанно рыскал взглядом по стенам, дергал ручки дверей, но те не поддавались, и в какой-то момент просто просыпался со странным чувством пустоты внутри.

Он думал, что эти сны прекратились навсегда. Впрочем, теперь Роджерс выглядел совсем иначе. Холеная бледность кожи сменилась болезненной, под глазами залегли темные круги, у него отросла поистине ужасающая борода — блеклая, неровно подстриженная, на середине левой щеки она неожиданно переходила в редкие пучки коротких волос, неловко огибающие шрам. Роджерс боком сидел на стуле, уставившись на Джека безжизненным взглядом. 

Джек наконец вдохнул с присвистом, который явственно прозвучал в гробовой тишине. Роджерс перевел взгляд на стену за Джеком, а затем отвернулся, и брови его сдвинулись в страдальческой гримасе:  
— Элинор, пожалуйста, — глухо произнес он. — Я знаю, что тебя здесь нет. Я не буду говорить с тобой, даже если ты приведешь с собой всех своих друзей-пиратов.

В ответ на это парадоксальное высказывание Джек лишь вжался спиной в стену, широко распахнув глаза. Роджерс вздохнул и откинул голову назад, зажмурившись. Так он замер на несколько секунд, и Джек тоже не смел шевельнуться.

Наконец Роджерс снова открыл глаза — как такое простое действие можно производить так медленно? — встал, вернулся к своей койке и лег на нее пластом, опять уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Джек не двигался еще несколько секунд, словно оцепенев, а затем вскочил на ноги и, боясь повернуться к Роджерсу спиной, выбежал в коридор.

Там он наткнулся взглядом на Фелтона, который как раз отпирал одну из комнат неподалеку, и кинулся к нему.

— О, мистер Джонсон, да вы ранняя птаха! — приветливо произнес тот.

— Я не могу жить с этим человеком! — выпалил Джек.

— Что мистер Роджерс натворил на этот раз? — Фелтон приподнял брови.

— Он… — Убил моего лучшего друга? Позволил своим людям избить мою женщину? Привел в мой город испанцев? — ...говорит с людьми, которых нет в комнате! 

Фелтон хмыкнул и покачал головой.

— Вот оно что… Это старые новости. Бедняге место в Бедламе, но мы обходимся дешевле. — Он снова усмехнулся, довольный своей шуткой. — Вы не волнуйтесь, он безобиден. Как правило.

Уточнение ничуть не успокоило Джека.

— Я отказываюсь ночевать с сумасшедшим! Найдите мне другую комнату! — потребовал он.

— Ничего не могу сделать, — Фелтон развел руками. Связка ключей зазвенела. — Это единственное место — если дальше так пойдет, нам придется заставлять жильцов делить койки.

— Я согласен, — твердо сказал Джек.

Фелтон нахмурился.

— Это было бы нечестно, мистер Джонсон, — укоризненно сообщил он. — Подумайте о других. Разве я могу заставить кого-то делить с вами койку, когда у меня есть свободное место?

Джек сник.

— Неужели ничего нельзя сделать?

Фелтон вздохнул.

— Вам правда не о чем беспокоиться. Я или кто-то из ребят всегда дежурим в коридоре. Если что, кричите, мы вмешаемся. Но если настаиваете, то поговорите с мистером Картрайтом из пивной. Он сдает комнаты в подвале. Правда, они подороже будут.

— У вас есть пивная? — опешил Джек.

— У нас много чего есть, — хмыкнул Фелтон. — Но пиво там — сущая моча. Если позволите, мне нужно отпереть остальные комнаты. — И он снова позвенел связкой ключей.

Некоторое время Джек метался по коридорам тюрьмы. Сердце исступленно колотилось, он никак не мог избавиться от ощущения, будто Роджерс гонится за ним, хоть и знал, что это не так. В ранний час коридоры пустовали, и лишь в общей гостиной он нашел старушку, раскладывавшую на длинном столе свечи и мелкую бытовую утварь на продажу.

Пивная обнаружилась в полуподвале, в самом конце первого этажа. Внутри было почти так же темно, как и в коридорах, — окна, размещавшиеся под самым потолком, были плотно закрыты ставнями, и помещение освещали лишь несколько канделябров на стенах. Хозяин — грузный, бородатый мужчина с трубкой в зубах — беседовал с единственным посетителем за стойкой, тощим, в очках и пасторском воротничке. Служанка в переднике поверх залатанного серого платья вытирала столы. Большинство из них пустовало, и лишь в дальнем углу трое жильцов играли в карты.

Джек опустился на стул рядом с пастором. Хозяин отвлекся от разговора и смерил Джека оценивающим взглядом.

— Новенький? — спросил он. Сквозь трубку слова звучали слегка неразборчиво.

— Да. Джек Джонсон, — ответил Джек. Представляясь этим именем, он каждый раз ощущал замешательство, словно играл в спектакле, сценарий которого не читал.

— Картрайт, — ответил хозяин. — А это преподобный Мотрам. 

Джек поздоровался.

— Всегда приятно видеть человека, который с толком проводит каждый час, посланный нам Господом, а не валяется в постели до полудня, — одобрительно заметил Мотрам. — Похвально, очень похвально. Картрайт, друг мой, налейте мистеру Джонсону пива за мой счет. Кто сеет щедро — и так далее.

Джек благодарно принял кружку и постарался наконец успокоиться. Роджерса здесь не было. Он остался его-то на другом конце этого кирпичного лабиринта, и сейчас Джек находился в безопасности. Возможно, тот уже догадался, что Джек реален, и отправился к управляющему, чтобы раскрыть его истинную личность, но здесь, в Маршалси, они были равны. Когда-то Джека могли повесить по одному слову Роджерса, но теперь тот был всего лишь жалким, полубезумным должником, и, пока он не найдет свидетелей, никто ему не поверит. К тому времени Джек будет уже далеко. Он хлебнул из кружки, поморщился, но на душе у него полегчало: пиво оказалось почти таким же кислым и водянистым, как в Нассау.

— Так-то лучше, — заметив перемену в его настроении, произнес Картрайт. — Не падайте духом. Сперва всем тяжело, но вы привыкнете, стоит только выучить правила.

— Правила? — переспросил Джек.

— Перво-наперво — не давайте никому денег. С надзирателями ничего не поделать, но жильцы будут плести всякую чушь про обязательные сборы. — Он вытащил трубку изо рта. — Кассу здесь держу я, ничему больше не верьте. Могут поколотить, тогда зовите охрану, они не любят конкурентов. И не ходите на Общую сторону — не успеете оглянуться, как останетесь без штанов.

— Ужасные люди там водятся, — сообщил Мотрам. — Все до единого — негодяи, безбожники и сифилитики, — последнее слово он произнес с видимым удовольствием.

— Ну, не преувеличивайте, преподобный, — ответил Картрайт. — И в золе можно найти алмаз. Лили, например, замечательная работница. — Он кивнул на служанку, которая как раз склонилась над стойкой совсем рядом с Джеком, с силой орудуя тряпкой. Ее жидкие светлые волосы выбились из-под чепца, закрывая правую щеку, но даже сквозь них Джек разглядел шрамы. Он спешно отвел взгляд, но глаза его невольно возвращались. На своем веку он навидался шрамов — сабельных, пулевых, оспенных — но эти, состоявшие из множества мелких белесых углублений, он не узнавал.

— Легко вам говорить, Картрайт, — Мотрам надулся. — Вам не грозит отправиться на Общую сторону.

Тот лишь усмехнулся.

— Не прибедняйтесь, преподобный, я знаю, что вы неплохо справляетесь. 

— Крысы, — неожиданно прервала его Лили.

— Что? — растерялся Джек. 

— Шрамы от крыс, — коротко ответила та. — Довольно пялиться. — Она резко развернулась и, схватив тряпку, направилась к следующему столу.

— Негодяи, безбожники и грубияны, — ядовито произнес Мотрам. Картрайт лишь цокнул языком и снова сунул трубку в рот.

Джек поежился. Крысы были привычной бедой на кораблях, но им не хватало наглости нападать на людей. 

— Не худшее, что может случиться на Общей стороне, — заметил Картрайт. — Бедняжке повезло, здоровье у нее крепкое.

— Я слышал, вы сдаете комнаты в подвале, — торопливо сменил тему Джек.

— Парочка свободных найдется, — Картрайт пожал плечами. — Я не жалуюсь, но вам это точно надо? Обычно их снимают люди с семьями.

— Мой сосед — сумасшедший, — мрачно ответил Джек. За закрытыми дверями пивной он с готовностью окунулся в иллюзию, что Роджерса не существует, и нарушать ее было тошно.

— Которая комната? — спросил Картрайт.

— Восьмая, второй этаж.

— Роджерс? — воскликнул Мотрам. — Отвратительный человек. Пару лет назад я решил познакомиться с ним, оказать христианское гостеприимство, и он ударил меня! Меня, вы представляете?!

— В оправдание, преподобный, — вы ему докучали, — усмехнулся Картрайт.

— Я всего лишь спросил, не собирается ли он жениться в ближайшее время! — Тот всплеснул руками. — Мне нужны клиенты, это же не повод махать кулаками! Кстати, мистер Джонсон, у такого достойного юноши наверняка есть невеста?

Целых две. Три, если Макс расщедрится.

— Безусловно, есть, — слабо улыбнулся Джек и повертел кружку в пальцах. Возможно, сейчас он попал в штиль, но ему было ради чего бороться. Ни одна тюрьма не смогла удержать его раньше, не сможет и сейчас. Он выберется и непременно найдет Энн и Мэри. Последняя никогда не умела злиться дольше пары часов, а Энн… что ж, Джек неоднократно разочаровывал ее, но всегда охотно трудился, чтобы вернуть ее благосклонность. 

— Сердечно рад слышать это, — Мотрам просиял. — В таком случае я был бы счастлив посодействовать вам в заключении супружеского союза в местной капелле. Совсем недорого и… — его улыбка стала заговорщической, — если ваша возлюбленная пожелает, я всегда готов поставить на свидетельство дату, которую она сочтет подобающей…

Джек, слушавший вполуха, очнулся от мечтаний. Предложение Мотрама должно было показаться ему забавным, но неожиданно для себя Джек ощутил злость. Тот, сам того не зная, попал слишком близко к цели. Законнорожденность возможного ребенка Энн была последним, что волновало Джека, но сама мысль о том, что этот жалкий человек готов упрекнуть его, что дитя Джека должно прийти в мир, где так много людей будут осуждать и ненавидеть его за поступки родителей… Джек прервал себя усилием воли. Никакого ребенка не существовало, а сам он не услышал ничего нового.

— При всем уважении, преподобный, — процедил он, — мои брачные планы вас не касаются.

Мотрам распахнул было рот, чтобы ответить, но Картрайт прервал его:  
— Господа, не горячитесь. У меня не так много клиентов, чтобы выгонять кого-то за дебоширство. Так вы говорите, вам нужна комната, мистер Джонсон?

Джек сделал глубокий вдох и взял себя в руки.

— Да, пожалуйста.

— Это недешево обойдется, — заметил Картрайт, — Девять шиллингов в неделю.

Джек прикусил губу. Он провел в Маршалси менее суток, но уже начал понимать, как здесь идут дела. Несмотря на любовь к роскоши, Джек умел терпеть лишения. Много лет, прежде чем стать квартирмейстером, он ночевал в кубрике с еще полусотней человек, и даже после ему порой неделями приходилось питаться похлебкой из сушеной трески. Он потратился на койку на Господской стороне, рассчитывая сбежать — и, как оказалось, чтобы не быть съеденным крысами, — но сколько времени продлится его пребывание здесь? Остатки средств, что дала ему Макс, следовало тратить разумно. Пусть он ненавидит Роджерса, но насколько оправдан страх? Стоит ли он надежды на побег? Джек не вспоминал о Роджерсе много лет. Спроси у него кто-то, что он думает о бывшем губернаторе, Джек бы ответил, что тот был последним ублюдком — был. Роджерс сгинул в далеком прошлом, и, хотя шрамы на ладонях Энн и пустота в сердце, которую когда-то заполнял Чарльз, напоминали о его злодеяниях, ненависть Джека притупилась. Каждое сражение, каждый абордаж требовали ярости и силы духа, и он не мог позволить себе тратить их на человека, которого считал мертвецом.

Роджерс оказался жив, но что с того? Однажды Джек уже победил. Да, Флинт помог самую малость, но он, несомненно, справился бы сам. Справится и теперь.

— Я подумаю, — ответил он, ощущая неожиданную легкость в теле. — Благодарю. Доброго вам дня, — сказал он, слезая со стула. — И вам, преподобный, спасибо за пиво.

Мотрам, все еще обиженный, что-то невнятно проворчал, но Джек не вслушивался. Окрыленный, он направился обратно в комнату, твердо намеренный поставить Роджерса на место. И если он и задержался в общей гостиной, чтобы получить свой паек и купить у старушки иголку и клубок ниток, то лишь потому, что сюртук следовало зашить. А отнюдь не для того, чтобы оттянуть время.

 

* * *

В груди у Джека бурлила решимость, и он готов был дать Роджерсу отпор — но атаки не последовало. Роджерс лежал на постели, уставившись в книгу, и не обратил на Джека никакого внимания — возможно, до сих пор считая его плодом своего воображения. Книга показалась Джеку знакомой: он был почти уверен, что Роджерс держит в руках “Путешествие вокруг света” собственного сочинения, — что было бы верхом самовлюбленности, если бы тот удосужился ее раскрыть.

Обескураженный, Джек снял сюртук и сел на койку. Ему казалось, что он должен сделать что-то — ударить Роджерса, заорать на него, обвинить во всем, что тот натворил… Энн наверняка так бы и поступила. Но Джек не мог решиться. Он не чувствовал страха — во всяком случае, так ему хотелось верить, — но ощущал некую растерянность и беспокойство, словно солдат, ожидающий приказа к бою, который некому было отдать.

Джек расправил на коленях камзол и попробовал вставить нитку в иголку. Несколько тщетных попыток спустя к растерянности присоединилась досада — кончик нити каждый раз утыкался в край игольного ушка. Джек зашипел себе под нос, сунул кончик нитки в рот и снова покосился на Роджерса. Тот продолжал апатично вертеть перед собой закрытую книгу, бессмысленно пялясь сквозь нее в никуда. Джек не удивился бы, узнав, что и в его неспособности просунуть нитку в ушко каким-то образом виноват Роджерс.

Отложив камзол в сторону, он подошел к окну, надеясь, что на свету проклятая нитка наконец поддастся ему. Лучше всего подобные задачи удавались Мэри — из них троих у нее было самое острое зрение, что делало из нее как меткого стрелка, так и искусную швею. Она частенько посмеивалась, что в армии у них была одна пара запасных белых чулок на весь отряд, и, отправляясь на свидание, каждый обязывался вернуть их постиранными и заштопанными.

Вздохнув, Джек сделал еще одну попытку, но не удержал клубок в руках, и тот, разматываясь, укатился под койку, оставив у Джека в руках лишь кончик нитки.

Тихонько выругавшись, он отвел взгляд от ушка. Тусклое зимнее солнце светило в окно, за которым простирался тюремный двор. Приколов иголку к вороту рубашки, Джек подошел ближе. Теперь ему удалось разглядеть Маршалси подробнее: краснокирпичные стены, деревянные пристройки, черная земля с редкими латками грязного снега. И люди — двор кишел ими. Одни были одеты в лохмотья, других не постыдились бы принять в лучших домах. Среди темных одежд заключенных ярко выделялись алые мундиры надзирателей. Веревка, которую Джек заметил ночью, пустовала, и женщина, стоявшая рядом с ней, развешивала свежую партию белья. У тюремной стены — высокой, Джеку ни за что такую не перелезть, — вела беседу компания стариков. Дети бегали по двору, играя в салки, пока один не поскользнулся на мокром снегу и не разразился беззвучными — сквозь стекло — рыданиями. Женщина у бельевой веревки — очевидно, мать — обернулась к нему, так же беззвучно ругаясь.

Джек, не задумываясь, схватился за оконные ставни.

— Нет! — неожиданно крикнул Роджерс, но ставни уже распахнулись, в лицо Джеку хлынул ветер, а вместе с ним — невыносимая вонь. Он опознал в ней запах гнили, который почувствовал прошлой ночью, но теперь он был в стократ сильнее — в нем, казалось, смешались миазмы разлагающейся человеческой плоти, потных тел в кубрике и протухшей на камбузе капусты.

— Что это, черт возьми?! — воскликнул Джек.

— Общая сторона, — ответил Роджерс и, зажмурившись, устало потер переносицу. — Будь любезен, закрой окно.

Опомнившись, Джек захлопнул ставни, но смрад уже проник в комнату, намереваясь поселиться навечно. Тяжело дыша ртом, Джек кинулся к двери и резко распахнул ее, надеясь, что это поможет.

— Боже праведный… — пробормотал он. — И часто тут такое?

— Всегда, — хладнокровно ответил Роджерс. — Но к полудню запах становится сильнее. Ты представить не можешь, что творится летом.

Черта с два Джек задержится здесь до лета.

— Боже праведный… — оторопело повторил он, опершись о дверной косяк. Роджерс снова перевел взгляд на обложку книги, а затем опустил ее на постель и продолжил таращиться в ту же точку. Взгляд у него был пустой, как у снулой рыбы. Джека посетило жгучее желание ударить его. Каждая мелочь раздражала его — безжизненный голос, невыразительный взгляд, эта кошмарная несимметричная борода. 

— Я написал аффидевит, — наконец выпалил он, — для твоего суда.

— Правда? — равнодушно переспросил Роджерс, — Я его не помню. Я вообще плохо помню свое пребывание в Филадельфии.

Это уязвило Джека. Сочиняя аффидевит, он чувствовал себя победителем — сильным, воинственным, благородным. Он даже великодушно не стал упоминать роли Роджерса в испанском нашествии — во многом оттого, что в деле о предательстве родины одним письменным свидетельством бы не обошлось, и Джека наверняка вызвали бы в суд, — и ему в голову не приходило, что Роджерс может просто не запомнить этого.

— Как ты вообще оказался здесь? — прищурился Джек, с трудом сдерживая злость.

Роджерс пожал плечами, не вставая с постели. 

— Насколько мне известно, об этом позаботилась семья моей жены. — Джек недоуменно нахмурился, но затем понял, что речь идет не об Элинор Гатри. — Этого я тоже не помню. Я провел в Филадельфии пару недель, а затем мои старые раны воспалились. — Роджерс отрешенно коснулся шрама на щеке. — Когда я оправился от лихорадки, то уже был здесь.

— Что ж, знай твоя жена тебя получше, она не стала бы утруждаться, — ядовито отчеканил Джек, но Роджерс ничего не ответил.

Раздосадованный отсутствием реакции на оскорбление, Джек выудил клубок из-под койки, отколол иголку от ворота и спустя несколько минут все же справился со злосчастной ниткой. Он зашил — аккуратно как мог — порванную полу камзола, а затем вытащил из кармана полупенсовый кусок хлеба, который ему выдали в общей гостиной. Если заключенным полагается только это, то неудивительно, что Роджерс так дерьмово выглядит. Впрочем, подобную бороду ничего не могло оправдать.

Весь день Джек провел давясь злостью на Роджерса, с трудом удерживая ее внутри и не находя возможности выплеснуть. Даже когда стемнело, лежа в постели, он чувствовал, как клокочет в его сердце гнев.

Проснулся Джек неожиданно, рывком, когда в комнате еще было совсем темно. Он лежал, сонно вглядываясь во мрак, силясь понять, что же его разбудило, пока не уловил едва слышный, жалобный скулеж. Джек резко приподнялся на постели, и звук немедленно стих, словно его и не бывало. Вокруг царила тишина, лишь оконное стекло иногда вздрагивало от ветра. Джек уже подумал было, что ему померещилось, и собирался снова заснуть, когда услышал тот же звук — тихий, отрывистый, в нем сливались все самые неблагозвучные ноты стонов раненых и детского плача, приглушенные настолько, что Джек едва мог их различить, но все его тело непроизвольно напряглось, словно от физической боли. Он крепко зажмурился и стиснул зубы, но обостренный слух ловил каждый шорох в ожидании новой доли страданий. “Господи, я не могу здесь жить”, — пронеслось у Джека в мыслях. Роджерс убил его лучшего друга, пытал его возлюбленную, разрушил его город и, даже потеряв всякую власть, был намерен лишить Джека сна своими кошмарами. Пальцы невольно впились в ткань тонкого одеяла, Джек резко вдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы и, снова услышав невыносимый скулеж, схватил подушку и кинулся к койке Роджерса. Вне себя от ярости, он изо всех сил прижал подушку к его лицу. Он не понимал что делает, не задумывался о последствиях, ему лишь хотелось, чтобы этот человек наконец заткнулся, сгинул, перестал отравлять его жизнь своим существованием.

Роджерс содрогнулся, но Джек навалился на него всем весом, удерживая подушку на месте. Тот дернулся снова и снова, затем Джеку в живот с размаху врезалась нога. Со сдавленным криком он приземлился на спину посреди комнаты и торопливо приподнялся, тщетно пытаясь вздохнуть. Джеку случалось испытывать и более сильную боль, но сейчас живот его словно прилип к позвоночнику, сковывая легкие в тисках ребер. Его била мелкая дрожь. Роджерс, тяжело дышавший сквозь приоткрытые губы, сидя на постели, уставился на Джека неожиданно осмысленным взглядом. Тот напрягся, готовясь защищать свою жизнь, и наконец с хрипом втянул воздух.

Внезапно запертая дверь затряслась от стука, и в крошечное решетчатое окошечко проник тусклый свет лампы.

— Роджерс, Джонсон, какого дьявола у вас происходит?! — заорал дежурный надзиратель. Джек испуганно вытаращился на Роджерса, не зная как поступить. Тот лишь приподнял брови с выражением умеренного любопытства на лице.

— У нас все в порядке! Не о чем беспокоиться! — голос Джека прозвучал неожиданно высоко. Сердце его колотилось, как бешеное.

— А ну живо спать, оба!

Лампа скользнула мимо окошка, и комната снова погрузилась во тьму. Несколько секунд они молчали, пока Джек не выпалил то, что вертелось у него на языке весь день:  
— Ты не сказал им, кто я такой. — Ослепляющий гнев отступил, оставив за собой чувство неловкости. Джек ощущал странное смущение, словно попытаться убить человека и не преуспеть в этом являлось грубым нарушением этикета.

— А должен был? — спросил Роджерс.

— Тогда у тебя и твоих призраков снова была бы собственная комната.

Роджерс хмыкнул и отвернулся. Джек встал с пола, и отряхнул штанины от пыли — если он останется здесь, ему обязательно нужно будет прибраться.

— Я намерен получить ответ, — заявил Джек, — Возможно, ты мне не веришь, но я не дам тебе спать, пока не добьюсь своего.

Роджерс снова хмыкнул и покачал головой. Затем он опять посмотрел на Джека и заговорил:  
— Я не собираюсь раскрывать твоих тайн, Рэкхем, потому что они мне неинтересны. Ты мне неинтересен. Мне неважно, как ты попал сюда, что ты делал до этого и что ждет тебя в будущем. Все, чего я хочу, — это чтобы ты молчал и не мешал мне спать. — Он снова откинулся на койку. — Если мечтаешь отправиться на виселицу — уверен, ты быстро справишься без посторонней помощи.

 

* * *

В общей гостиной было не протолкнуться. Вчера Джек обнаружил в ней лишь вдову Бреннан с ее товаром, нескольких мужчин, дымящих трубками в креслах, да дежурного надзирателя с корзиной хлеба и маленькой книжечкой, куда тот записывал имена получивших паек. Теперь же гостиная была набита битком, люди кричали, толкались, и Джек, едва заглянув внутрь, был подхвачен движением толпы и прижат к стене. Боком, ему удалось добраться до дальнего угла, отдышаться и разглядеть несколько алых мундиров и рыжую макушку Фелтона. Тот что-то говорил, но Джек не мог разобрать его слов. 

— ...няйте спокойствие, почему, черт возьми, я должен терпеть это два раза в неделю! — наконец, прорвался мальчишеский голос Фелтона сквозь шум толпы. — Все получат то, что им причитается, не больше и не меньше!

Два раза в неделю — Джек догадался, что речь идет о мясном пайке.

Рядом молодая женщина с запеленатым младенцем в руках взмахнула им, словно дубиной:  
— Рвачи! — заорала она. Младенец, до этого ухитрявшийся дремать даже в такой суматохе, проснулся и разразился плачем. Толпа с новой силой надвинулась на надзирателей. Джек вжался спиной в стену, но все равно мимоходом получил локтем под дых.

— Все назад! Парни, дубинки в дело! — крикнул Фелтон. Толпу оттеснили, и скоро крики перешли в недовольный ропот, Джеку удалось отлепиться от стены, а женщина принялась укачивать младенца, который все никак не мог угомониться.

— Я сочувствую вашему положению, но вы все знаете правила, — теперь Фелтона было ясно слышно. — Один кусок на заключенного. Никто не обязывает вас селиться здесь всей семьей. Подходим по одному, называем имя, берем паек, не теряем времени. Всем понятно?

Спустя полчаса Джек стал гордым обладателем полупенсовой булки и крошечного, синеватого куска говядины. Понюхав его и сочтя годным к пище, Джек ощутил новый прилив раздражения — если бы Роджерс не поленился встать, у них было бы в два раза больше. Но когда Джек напомнил ему о еде, тот лишь отмахнулся. 

В комнату Джек вернулся не только с пайком, но и с куском мыла, бритвенным лезвием, тазиком для умывания, чугунным котелком и небольшим мешком сухих бобов. Отсчитывая монеты, он чувствовал вину, но убеждал себя, что вкладывается в будущее — на одном хлебе он долго не продержится, а для побега нужны силы. Мясо придаст бобам вкус, и тогда Джеку удастся растянуть этот кусочек на три дня, до получения следующего. И даже в застенках Джек не мог позволить себе запаршиветь. В конце концов, разве регулярное мытье не бережет от тюремной горячки?

По крайней мере, в комнате нашлись уголь и огниво. Джек заколебался на мгновение — очевидно, они принадлежали Роджерсу — но ему слишком не хотелось заводить разговор. Кроме того, печь выглядела так, будто ей не пользовались месяцами, и уголь все равно лежал без дела.

Джек принес ведро воды и скоро уже сыпал бобы в кипящий котелок. Когда он разогнулся, его взгляд упал на Роджерса. Тот молча наблюдал за ним со стула и выглядел именно так, как и следовало ожидать от человека, который ленится сходить за пайком. Лицо отливало зеленью, черты заострились, глаза глубоко запали. И борода… нет, Джек отказывался смотреть на эту бороду, которая очевидным образом существовала исключительно для того, чтобы причинять его глазам почти физическую боль.

Он достал из кармана булку и задумчиво уставился на нее, а затем перевел взгляд на Роджерса. Если тот собирается голодать, то это его дело. Как-то же он жил до прибытия Джека? Он снова посмотрел на булку. Наесться такой было невозможно, но теперь у Джека были бобы, и даже немного мяса… Он решительно разломил хлеб и швырнул в Роджерса половиной. Та отскочила от его груди и приземлилась на колени. Взяв булку в руки, Роджерс удивленно уставился на нее.

— Ешь, — коротко велел Джек и сунул оставшуюся половину обратно в карман. — Если ты сдохнешь, твой труп заберут только через несколько дней, а здесь и без того не розами пахнет.

Он вылил из ведра немного воды в таз для умывания, и демонстративно поставил его на стол рядом с Роджерсом, но тот не сдвинулся с места. Покосившись на него с досадой, Джек принялся развязывать шейный платок. Плеснув водой себе в лицо, он вздрогнул и пожалел о том, что не догадался ее подогреть. Зябкий воздух обжигал мокрую кожу. По сравнению с ним Роджерс, казалось, источал тепло — он сидел всего в паре дюймов от Джека, и тот, даже не касаясь его, ощущал стороннее присутствие всем телом.  
Выругавшись, Джек принялся намыливать лицо. Роджерс отщипнул крошечный кусочек булки и, тщательно рассмотрев, отправил в рот. Так же нехотя он оторвал следующий — несомненно, если Роджерс когда-то и голодал, то только по собственной воле.

Несмотря на то, что через несколько минут зубы Джека уже стучали от холода, бритье придало ему благодушия. Вытершись подолом рубахи — увы, скоро ему придется потратиться на прачку — он протянул лезвие Роджерсу.

— Хочешь?

Тот пожал плечами, не отрывая взгляда от булки. 

— Знаешь, с меня хватит, — вспылил Джек. — Ты похож на облезлую крысу. Или подровняй эту бороду, или сбрей, мне плевать, но так продолжаться не может.

Роджерс наконец посмотрел на него.

— Если тебе это так важно, то пожалуйста, — хладнокровно сообщил он, но лезвие не взял.

— Ну? — переспросил Джек. Роджерс положил остаток хлеба на стол и выжидательно приподнял голову.

— Я тебе что, цирюльник, черт возьми?! — догадавшись, воскликнул Джек.

Роджерс снова пожал плечами.

— Это же тебе мешает моя борода.

— Ты, самовлюбленный, избалованный ублю…. Знаешь, просто молчи, — выдохнул Джек. — И не двигайся, — и он обмакнул мыло в воду. Роджерс послушно подставил подбородок.

Лезвие аккуратно скользило по щекам Роджерса, обнажая его заострившиеся от истощения черты. Джек нехотя признавал, что Роджерс красив — его тонкий нос, резкие скулы, чистая белая кожа казались почти девичьими в своем изяществе, но высокий рост и широкие плечи говорили об обратном. Джеку вспомнились редкие уколы зависти, которые он испытывал, глядя на Чарльза, и то, как непривычно громко хохотала Энн, когда Джек признался ей в этом по пьяни. Она даже вздумала доказать, что находит его привлекательнее, но, едва забравшись к Джеку на колени, снова осоловело рассмеялась, уткнувшись ему в шею, и в итоге они заснули в обнимку, чтобы пробудиться с трещащими головами.

Джек встряхнулся, отвлекаясь от воспоминаний. Бритва дрогнула, пройдясь у самого уха Роджерса, но тот даже не моргнул. Что бы сказал Чарльз, узнав, что Джек прислуживает его убийце? Джеку не хватило бы запаса ругательств, чтобы представить это. Он провел долгие годы, удерживая — порой даже успешно — Чарльза от безрассудств, но теперь каждый раз, когда его застигали страх или сомнения, думал: как поступил бы Чарльз? Как поступил бы лучший капитан и лучший друг, что когда-либо был у Джека? Он снова провел лезвием по подбородку Роджерса, у самого горла. Хватило бы одного движения, одного взмаха бритвы...

— Ты можешь убить меня, — буднично произнес Роджерс. На щеке осталось немного мыльной пены. — Если хочешь.

Джек резко отпрянул.

— Что? — выпалил он.

— Тебе не нужно бояться. Я знаю, ты хочешь этого. Ты уже убивал раньше, мы оба убивали. У тебя достойные причины ненавидеть меня. Сделай это. Я не буду держать на тебя зла. 

Джек опустил лезвие и уставился в спокойные, равнодушные глаза Роджерса. Было бы так легко взмахнуть рукой, полоснуть бритвой по горлу, прекратить бессмысленное существование Роджерса — и быть обнаруженным в одной комнате с мертвецом, у залитой кровью постели. 

— Я не могу убить человека, который сам этого хочет, — ответил он.

Неожиданно Роджерс рассмеялся. От его хриплого, истеричного смеха у Джека по коже побежали мурашки.

— Тогда, Рэкхем, — Роджерс улыбнулся с пугающей искренностью, — ты намного более жесток, чем тебе хочется думать.

 

* * *

Маршалси сильно отличался от прочих тюрем, в которых побывал Джек, — а ему было с чем сравнивать. В Нассау и на Ямайке он целые дни проводил в тесной камере, в полном одиночестве, готовясь к смерти и жалея себя. В его душе попеременно царили то отчаянье, то скука. Но жители Маршалси не были приговорены к казни и не могли позволить себе плыть по течению. Жили в тесноте — несмотря на то, что в каждой комнате стояло лишь по две койки, жильцам разрешалось за дополнительную плату селить у себя жен, детей и любовниц. Богачи, задолжавшие десятки тысяч фунтов, даже в тюрьме держали прислугу из бедняков с Общей стороны, тратили огромные суммы на адвокатов и только и говорили, что о своих бесконечных судебных процессах. Другие едва сводили концы с концами, считая каждый пенни и берясь за любую работу, лишь бы удержаться на Господской стороне. Роджерс отказался брать с Джека плату за комнату, и, несмотря на унижение, тот не стал настаивать. Деньги в Маршалси утекали сквозь пальцы: пища, уголь, постель — все продавалось втридорога, а надзиратели изобретали все новые и новые поборы. Однажды пайки просто перестали выдавать под предлогом перебоев в поставках, которые волшебным образом испарились спустя пару недель, когда жильцам удалось собрать достаточную сумму на взятку управляющему. Джек каждое утро обнаруживал на столе кусок хлеба, оставленный Роджерсом, который не был стеснен в средствах, и эти дни запомнились ему непрерывной борьбой между голодом и гордостью, но сильнее того — бесконечной вереницей завернутых в тряпки тел, которые проносили через двор с Общей стороны, чтобы похоронить в яме за стенами тюрьмы.

— Для некоторых семьи заказывают богослужение, — поведал тогда осунувшийся Мотрам, — но у большинства нет денег. Сейчас для божьего промысла не лучшее время. Народ за стенами наверняка думает, что у нас мор. Уже три недели с последнего венчания прошло.

Джек старался быть любезным с другими заключенными — даже в тяжелые времена не подобало терять человеческий облик. Кроме того, он быстро осознал, что стены тюрьмы непреодолимо высоки, а единственные ворота хорошо охраняются, и теперь надеялся, что новому плану побега поспособствуют жильцы, имеющие доступ к окружающему миру. Он уже знал, что Картрайт не имел долгов и жил в городе, но, кроме него, в Маршалси существовало несколько лавок и крошечная харчевня, которую держала семейная пара. Все они платили управляющему значительную долю и за это могли получать товар из-за стен тюрьмы. Джек попытался найти с ними общий язык, но давно отвык от английских нравов, и, к тому же, ему самому непросто было сохранять самообладание рядом с другими жильцами. Большинство из них не надеялись однажды выйти на свободу и прилагали все усилия, чтобы сделать свою жизнь в Маршалси более комфортной. Подобное смирение действовало Джеку на нервы, вселяло в него беспокойство и вынуждало терять терпение. Стены тюрьмы давили на него, грозя задушить.

Беседовать с Роджерсом было легче, если это можно было назвать беседой. Тот редко отвечал Джеку, предпочитая равнодушно смотреть сквозь него. Джек не раз видел это выражение — на лицах контуженых в бою, списанных на берег стариков, сирот, лишившихся родни при испанском захвате, или — как ни горько Джеку было признавать это — при нападении пиратов. Тот же пустой взгляд он различал в глазах Энн, когда они встретились впервые. Тогда он смотрел в ее бледное, острое личико и чувствовал злость и обиду на этот проклятый мир, не позволявший ей улыбнуться. И еще жалость, хотя никогда не признался бы в этом, щадя самолюбие Энн. Но Роджерса он не жалел. Тот заслуживал провести остаток дней бесполезным телом на койке в долговой тюрьме, и Джек коротал время, выдумывая одну колкость за другой в надежде вызвать у него реакцию. Ему никогда это не удавалось, но оскорблять Роджерса было так же легко, как дышать, и дарило удивительную легкость. Рядом с ним Джеку не нужно было выбирать слова, думать о последствиях. Тот безропотно принимал от него любую жестокость, и лишь в эти мгновения Джек чувствовал себя свободным.

Он как раз отпустил очередное чрезвычайно остроумное замечание — увы, не вызвавшее отклика, — когда из коридора раздался грохот, а за ним — топот, стук дверей и неразборчивые крики. 

— Что происходит? — произнес Джек. Роджерс лишь в молчаливом недоумении приподнял брови и пожал плечами.

— ...возьми, сделайте что-нибудь! — прозвучал неожиданно ясный вопль сквозь дверь. Джек кинулся к ней и выглянул наружу. Двери соседних комнат хлопали одна за другой — жильцы осторожно высовывались, желая узнать, из-за чего переполох. Мимо Джека пробежал один из надзирателей и, проследив за ним взглядом, Джек увидел Мотрама, который жался к стене в самом конце коридора, прикрываясь стулом. Надзиратели загнали его в тупик и, кажется, не знали, что делать дальше, застыв в напряженных позах. Фелтон, стоявший ближе всех к Мотраму, что-то втолковывал ему, умиротворяюще двигая руками в воздухе, но на расстоянии Джек не мог разобрать слов. В ответ Мотрам угрожающе взмахнул стулом — спинка просвистела перед самым носом Фелтона — и заорал:  
— Не подходи, мерзавец! — Лицо его залила краска, а очки покосились, грозя окончательно свалиться с носа. — Видит Бог, я тебе голову расшибу!

За спинами надзирателей, ближе всех к Джеку, стоял худощавый мужчина в мышино-сером камзоле и модном парике с косой — управляющий Эктон. В отличие от остальных, он расслабленно прислонился к стене, наблюдая за происходящим и задумчиво поглаживая рукоять плотно свернутого кнута, висевшего на поясе. 

— Сэр, что делать-то?! — крикнул один из надзирателей.

— Не знаю! Не могу же я ударить пастора! — Фелтон растерянно всплеснул руками. — Я не богослов, но, кажется, именно за такие вещи попадают в Ад!

— Даже не думай! Я отсюда никуда не пойду, сукин сын! — истошно завопил Мотрам.

— Капрал Фелтон. — Эктон не повысил голоса, но удивительным образом его отчетливо было слышно даже сквозь царящую вокруг суматоху. — Хочу напомнить вам, что на земле тоже существует Ад.

Тот ничего не успел ответить, потому что Мотрам, растеряв самообладание, с криком бросился на него, замахнувшись стулом. Фелтон уклонился, подставил ему подножку, прочие надзиратели бросились на помощь, и уже спустя несколько минут Мотрам лежал на земле в кандалах. По коридору пронеслась волна беспокойного ропота. Эктон неторопливо направился к лестнице. Казалось, он не замечал многочисленных зевак, пока не остановился у самых ступеней и, окинув коридор внимательным взглядом, не произнес:  
— Господа. Больше ничего интересного здесь не произойдет. 

Мальчишка лет семи скрылся за дверью соседней комнаты так быстро, словно кто-то дернул его за шиворот. Остальные жильцы один за другим исчезали, грохоча дверями. Эктон степенно развернулся и двинулся вниз по лестнице.

Стыдно признать, но Джек тоже слегка отпрянул — ублюдок бывал чертовски непредсказуем и мог пустить в ход кнут, — но быстро взял себя в руки и остался стоять в дверях. Его трясло от бессильного гнева. Въедливый, самовлюбленный Мотрам не слишком ему нравился, но теперь, когда надзиратели тащили его по коридору, Джеку казалось, что он очутился на скотном дворе. Он ясно понимал, что, как бы он ни верил в свое отличие от остального скота и сколько бы ни старался убедить в этом мясников, те услышат лишь блеяние. Мотрам вяло перебирал скованными ногами и, хватаясь за локоть Фелтона, бормотал:  
— Не надо, пожалуйста, я заплачу, я найду деньги, богом клянусь…

— Конечно, найдете, преподобный, — утешил его тот. — Вы честный человек, у вас хорошее ремесло, еще несколько брюхатых невест, и вы будете тут как тут. Идите вперед, парни! — скомандовал он и остановился. Остальные надзиратели скрылись на лестнице вместе с Мотрамом.

Фелтон устало потер шею.

— Ну и утречко выдалось, мистер Джонсон. Врагу не пожелаешь.

— Вы правда думаете, что он вернется? — требовательно спросил Джек. Его пальцы добела сжались на дверном косяке. Фелтон посмотрел на него с искренним удивлением:  
— Конечно, нет, — ответил он. — Но к чему отнимать у человека надежду.

Губы Джека сжались в тонкую полоску, и, осознав, что вот-вот не сдержится и ударит Фелтона по добродушной веснушчатой роже, он торопливо захлопнул дверь. Резкими шагами он преодолел всю невеликую длину комнаты, оперся руками о стол и зажмурился, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Мотрама отправили на Общую сторону, — сообщил он, не открывая глаз.

— Кого? — в голосе Роджерса, впрочем, не звучало особого интереса.

— Пастора. Кажется, ты его когда-то ударил.

— Понятно.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Джек наконец открыл глаза и увидел перед собой хорошо знакомый тюремный двор. День был пасмурный, небо затянули облака, но единственная низкорослая ольха во дворе уже зацвела, а на черной, влажной земле не осталось ни крупицы снега. Двое молодых людей, сняв камзолы, играли в теннис, а их товарищи стояли рядом, подбадривая и дожидаясь своей очереди. Джек, сам того не заметив, провел в Маршалси остаток зимы.

— Черт возьми, мне нужно убираться отсюда… — пробормотал он.

— Четыре пенса, — неожиданно прервал его размышления Роджерс.

— Что? — переспросил Джек, резко оборачиваясь к нему. Тот по обыкновению лежал на койке, уткнувшись в книгу, на этот раз, к счастью, открытую.

— Ты можешь попасть наружу за четыре пенса, — пояснил Роджерс и перелистнул страницу.

— Ты хочешь сказать, я должен дать взятку?

— Нет, — Роджерс поднял глаза на Джека. — Это цена пропуска. Некоторые жильцы работают за стенами тюрьмы.

Джек оторопело уставился на него. Он не мог поверить, что никто не рассказал ему об этом раньше.

— Если ты знал об этом, то почему вечно сидишь взаперти?

Роджерс горько усмехнулся.

— Моя бывшая жена платит за мое проживание в Маршалси. Она не скупится, я могу позволить себе все, что пожелаю, кроме возможности попасть наружу. Об этом она позаботилась.

Джек, уже оказавшийся было у двери, замер на пороге. Он не находил, что ответить: Роджерс, несомненно, заслуживал подобного обращения, хоть Джек и не знал, что именно произошло у него с женой. И все же зыбкая надежда на свободу настолько будоражила, что Джеку была невыносима мысль о том, чтобы отказать в ней кому-то еще. Даже Роджерсу.

— Спасибо, — бросил он наконец и кинулся к лестнице.

Джек не думал о том, что произойдет дальше. Переполненный восторгом, он сбежал по ступеням, пронесся через двор, и его воодушевления не уменьшила даже суровость часового. Тот твердил ему что-то о правилах, границах и времени, к которому следовало вернуться, но Джек не запомнил ни слова. Свобода лежала в двух шагах.

Едва оказавшись за воротами, Джек кинулся бежать. Он не знал, куда направляется, но не мог остановиться, так же, как не мог стереть с губ радостную улыбку. Холодный ветер гудел у него в ушах и бил в лицо, а Джек бежал по брусчатой мостовой меж лавок и притонов Саутворка, чудом не натыкаясь на прохожих и не попадая под лошадиные копыта. В смраде текущих по желобам нечистот ему чудился аромат ладана, а в лицах пьяных кутил и изнуренных шлюх — лики святых. Крики торговцев и балаганных зазывал звучали ангельским пением, и казалось, что прибавь он еще чуть-чуть ходу, как развевающиеся полы его камзола обратятся крыльями и Джек взлетит, и будет лететь вперед и вперед, к самому горизонту, пока не оставит Лондон и проклятую тюрьму далеко позади.

Остановился он, лишь оказавшись на набережной Темзы, — и замер не дыша. Серая речная гладь, арки Лондонского моста, церковные шпили, тянущиеся к небу на противоположном берегу, — он не видел ничего прекраснее. Чайки с пронзительными воплями реяли над водой. Не намного тише орали лодочники, спорившие из-за клиента. Головокружение заставило Джека пошатнуться и, восстановив равновесие, он ощутил, как дрожат его пальцы. Оставалась лишь малость, несколько ярдов, а затем — добраться до доков и разыскать подходящий корабль…

Джека вежливо, но крепко схватили за плечо. Резко обернувшись, он увидел перед собой алый мундир и попятился. 

— Эй вы, мистер, не заблудились? — спросил солдат. 

— Н-нет, — выдавил Джек. — Я именно там, куда и собирался. — Черт возьми, он не знал даже, как называлась улица, по которой попал сюда.

— Что-то не припомню вас среди сегодняшних пассажиров, — протянул солдат. — Может, лодочников спросить?

— Разве не может джентльмен просто хотеть перебраться на другой берег? — огрызнулся Джек, опасливо пригибая голову.

— Еще бы, если у джентльмена есть письмо от мирового судьи. Еще не хватало выпускать трущобную шваль из вольного Клинка или, боже упаси, Монетного двора. — Пальцы сильнее сжались на плече Джека, а голос растерял всякую любезность: — Проваливал бы ты, приятель. Рожа у тебя приметная.

Джек в панике огляделся по сторонам и увидел еще несколько мундиров по всей длине набережной. Солдаты кишели вокруг, но он не замечал их, потому что не хотел замечать. Он послушно развернулся и поплелся назад, ощущая, как катятся по щекам слезы.

Неподалеку от набережной Джек сел за столик в таверне и бессмысленно уставился в пивную кружку. Расплачиваясь, он осознал, что сглупил. У него не было плана, почти не было денег — он перестал носить все свои сбережения с собой спустя неделю в Маршалси, поняв, что не проходит и дня без того, чтобы кто-то из заключенных покрепче не вздумал зажать его в углу и вывернуть ему карманы. Несколько раз подравшись, Джек понял, что предпочтительнее будет хранить деньги в комнате — большинство жильцов побаивались Роджерса, а тот, при всех своих недостатках, вряд ли попытался бы ограбить Джека на пару десятков фунтов. Но теперь, выскочив за ворота тюрьмы при первой возможности и никак не подготовившись, он вынужден был с тоской наблюдать, как желанная свобода утекает сквозь пальцы.

Джек в отчаянии облокотился о стол, уперся лбом в ладони и зажмурился. Даже за воротами тюрьмы он оставался внутри — лишь двор становился пошире. Он был полностью раздавлен, уничтожен и никто не мог ему помочь.

Возможно, Макс… Но нет, этого гордость Джек не вынесла бы. Макс спасла его совсем недавно, и Джек не мог позволить себе унизиться перед ней, умолять о помощи. Не мог просить ее о деньгах. За последние годы их отношения стали значительно теплее: они оба убедились, что Энн не откажется ни от кого из них, да и появление в их жизни Мэри — дружелюбной, рассудительной Мэри, способной одним словом заставить их осознать смехотворность любого спора, — сбавило напряжение. Джек любил Макс, и порой она даже нравилась ему. Но толика соперничества между ними сохранилась, и рядом с Макс Джека всегда посещало навязчивое желание распушить хвост и проявить себя с лучшей стороны. Сейчас он проигрывал — сперва его самонадеянность поставила Энн и Мэри под угрозу, а теперь он не мог справиться даже с собственным давно позабытым прошлым. Нет, Джек не мог просить о помощи. Но, черт возьми, как ему хотелось снова услышать спокойный, мелодичный голос Макс, с ее дурацким наигранным акцентом. Ощутить густой сладкий запах ее духов — Джек никогда не мог разобрать, чем именно от нее пахнет, но Мэри однажды случайно брызнула себе в лицо из ее флакона и несколько минут не могла перестать чихать.

Господи, как он скучал по Макс. Как он скучал по ним всем.

Джек шмыгнул носом и потер глаза рукавом — ресницы слиплись от высохших слез.

— Мисс, — окликнул он трактирную служанку, — могу я воспользоваться вашим адресом для получения письма? За достойное вознаграждение, разумеется.

Он не мог рассказать Макс о своей беде, но, может, хоть пара дружеских слов...

Та окинула его заплаканное лицо подозрительным взглядом, очевидно, стараясь определить, насколько он пьян и не начнет ли буянить.

— Я спрошу у хозяина, — наконец ответила она.

— Если он разрешит, то принесите бумаги и чернил! — крикнул Джек ей вслед и одним глотком окончательно опустошил кружку.

На пути обратно в Маршалси Джек уже не слышал ни ангельского хора, ни зовущего шепота свободы. Звучало лишь фальшивое пение пьяной компании, застрявшей на пороге театра, силясь воспроизвести какую-то арию. Люди спешили по своим делам, кутаясь в плащи и шали. Безногий нищий попытался ухватить Джека за полу камзола, но тот едва заметил его. Весенняя слякоть, скопившаяся меж камней мостовой, хлюпала с каждым шагом, и вся улица, каждый кирпич, каждая кобыла и каждая вывеска окрасились в серый цвет. Единственное, что осталось неизменным, — это холодный, пронзительный ветер, но Джек не смог бы сказать, что жжет ему глаза — ветер или слезы.

Оказавшись в своей комнате, он сел на кровать и в унынии склонил голову, рассматривая трещины в половицах. 

— Ты рано, — заметил Роджерс со своей койки, не отрываясь от книги. Джек поднял на него безжизненный взгляд и снова опустил голову, так ничего и не ответив.

Роджерс положил книгу и сел, сложив ноги по-турецки. Несколько секунд он задумчиво рассматривал Джека, а затем встал, и подошел к нему. Джек увидел перед собой его босые ноги и неожиданно почувствовал, как тот едва ощутимо коснулся его щеки костяшками пальцев. Джек изумленно моргнул и поднял голову, но Роджерс уже развернулся, и направился к печи. Он присел на корточки, подобрал валяющееся на полу огниво, и с нескольких попыток высек искру, затем встал и поворошил угли кочергой.

Джек зачарованно наблюдал за этими простыми действиями. Он предполагал, что Роджерс все же иногда встает с постели и покидает комнату — в конце концов, тот до сих пор он не умер с голода и от него не воняло. Но, очевидно, ему удавалось добывать пропитание, мыться и опустошать ночной горшок, не попадаясь Джеку на глаза, потому что сам он видел лишь, как тот спал, пялился в потолок и перелистывал одну и ту же книгу. Сейчас Роджерс выглядел живее, чем за все время, что Джек провел в Маршалси.

Роджерс прислонил кочергу к стене, поставил печную заслонку на место и направился к своей койке. Однако вместо того, чтобы вернуться к чтению, он снова присел и вытащил из-под койки сундук. Роджерс открыл его, повертел в руках аккуратно сложенный черный шерстяной сверток и, не оборачиваясь к Джеку, произнес:  
— Когда в следующий раз отправишься в город, возьми мой плащ. Ты не привык к местной погоде. — Роджерс убрал плащ на место, задвинул сундук обратно под койку, а затем снова лег и наугад раскрыл свою книгу. Ничто в нем не изменилось, и о том, что он вообще вставал, напоминали лишь медленно наливающиеся жаром угли за печной заслонкой.

 

* * *

Роджерс наконец зашевелился. Несмотря на то, что в последние недели он стал больше двигаться и чаще выходить из комнаты, он все еще много спал. Скорее всего, он приобрел эту привычку в Маршалси: вряд ли даже холеному сынку богатых родителей удалось бы поддерживать такой образ жизни во флоте. Сам Джек в попытке развеять скуку уже успел проиграть партию в шахматы в общей гостиной и заварить чай.

— Чертово солнце… — жмурясь, пробормотал Роджерс.

— Ты единственный человек, который готов жаловаться на то, что в Англии в кои-то веки светит солнце. — Джек, сидевший за столом, сделал глоток из чашки с отбитыми краями. — Раз уж ты проснулся, развлеки меня. Кто этот Фо и почему он считает, что ты — лучшее, что случилось в мире литературы со времен Евангелия?

Роджерс приподнялся и, прищурившись, посмотрел на Джека.

— Какого дьявола ты читаешь мои письма?

Тот пожал плечами.

— Кто-то же должен их читать, иначе это пустая трата чернил. — Он поставил чашку на стол и повернулся к Роджерсу. — Кроме того, ты разрешил мне брать твой плащ. Следовательно, мне позволено открывать твой сундук. А если я могу залезать в него, то, значит, моги и брать находящиеся в нем вещи, включая письма.

Роджерс со стоном упал на подушку.

— Пиратская логика, — пробормотал он. — Именно ее мне не хватало последние пять лет.

— Рад быть полезным, — ответил Джек, укладывая распечатанные письма в аккуратную стопку. — Итак, что насчет Фо?

Роджерс сел и потер лицо руками.

— Он не оставляет меня в покое с самого прибытия в Англию. Хочет, чтобы я написал о жизни в Нассау. В конце концов я отказался встречаться с ним и перестал открывать его письма.

— Что ж, могу понять твою нерешительность, исповедь предателя короны вряд ли будет пользоваться популярностью, — привычно съязвил Джек, но невольно вспомнил, как блестели глаза юной племянницы Элинор Гатри, когда та с надеждой расспрашивала о кровавых злодеяниях Чарльза. — Хотя кто знает.

— Его больше интересуешь ты, — ответил Роджерс.

— Что? — с изумлением переспросил Джек.

— Не именно ты, — успокоил его Роджерс. — Пираты. Фо считает, что обычные рассказы о мореплавании уже приелись, и публике нужно нечто… — он поморщился, — скандальное.

Гримаса на его лице заставила Джека хмыкнуть. 

— Боюсь, что ты опоздал, — заметил он. — Газеты в Новом Свете полны подобных россказней. От реальности в них обычно остаются одни имена, да и те пишут с ошибками.

— В Лондоне реальность тоже не особенно популярна, — ответил Роджерс. — Здесь она считается вульгарной. Рэкхем, будь любезен, подай мне рубашку.

Джек отхлебнул чаю.

— Возможно, ты не заметил, но я тебе не слуга.

— Ты на ней сидишь.

— О, прости. — Джек, не вставая со стула, вытащил из-под себя изрядно помявшуюся рубашку и бросил ее Роджерсу. Тот расправил ее, критически осмотрел, но все же начал просовывать руку в рукав.

— Итак, этот Фо — один из поклонников самого неокупившегося кругосветного путешествия в истории человечества?

— Не только, — Роджерс пропустил колкость мимо ушей. — Прочитав мою книгу, он попросил о встрече, желая узнать больше о мистере Селкирке. Хотел написать о нем.

Джек нахмурился.  
— Селкирк — это тот матрос, которого ты подобрал на необитаемом острове? Мне кажется, я читал подобную книгу в прошлом году. Она была весьма интересна.

— И весьма неточна, — Роджерс отвлекся от застегивания пуговиц и поджал губы. — Я могу понять, почему Фо решил изменить имя героя, но практически уверен, что туземцев на Мас-а-Тьерре не было. Кроме того, мистер Селкирк не потерпел кораблекрушение, а высадился по своей воле. Столкнувшись с некомпетентным капитаном, он не стал пятнать свою честь мятежом, а предпочел рискнуть собственной жизнью. Я нахожу это весьма достойным поступком.

Джек уставился на него.

— Знаешь, Роджерс… — протянул он, — мне кажется, тебе и правда следует написать эту книгу.

— Зачем? — по недоуменному лицу Роджерса было очевидно, что он никогда не рассматривал эту идею всерьез. — Я думал, предыдущая тебе не понравилась.

— Мне не понравился ее автор, — ответил Джек. — Он показался мне лицемерным, самоуверенным занудой. Теперь я знаю, что он лицемерный, самоуверенный зануда, который разбрасывает свои вещи и спит до полудня. Но я полагаю, что человек, потративший несколько десятков страниц на протоколы заседаний Ост-Индской Компании, вряд ли будет врать. Во всяком случае, не для того, чтобы сделать историю более захватывающей.

— В любом случае, я не заинтересован, — сообщил Роджерс и наклонился, нащупывая валяющийся на полу сапог, — Сочинение развлекательных книжонок не приличествует моряку. Я и первую-то не собирался писать. Я был стеснен в средствах, мне предложили хорошую сумму, и я просто добавил предисловие к капитанскому журналу.

— Это многое объясняет… — пробормотал Джек. — Но все эти разговоры о приличиях — чушь. Разве у моряка не может быть что сказать, чем поделиться? Сколько лет ты не видел моря — четыре, пять? Разве ты не скучаешь по нему, не хочешь рассказать о нем хоть кому-нибудь? — Джек запнулся, поняв, что говорит уже не о Роджерсе. Он молчал, глядя, как Роджерс надевает сапоги, поправляет манжеты, перевязывает волосы лентой.

— Я скучаю по Нассау, — наконец произнес тот и замолк. Вздохнув, он продолжил: — Я знаю, что меня там ненавидели. Мне было наплевать. Больше нигде я не чувствовал себя таким свободным. — Его губы сжались, а брови сдвинулись, выдавая горечь воспоминаний. — Элинор говорила, что Нассау никого не судит, что любой в нем может быть тем, кто он есть. Едва я увидел, как блестят ее глаза, когда она говорит о своем городе, то полюбил их обоих. — Он провел рукой по лицу, пряча смущение. — Жаль, Нассау не ответил взаимностью.

Джек зло рассмеялся.

— Взаимностью? Этот чертов город никого не любит! — с внезапной яростью воскликнул он. — Дает тебе ложное чувство принадлежности, а платить придется кровью. И с каждым разом плата все растет. Матросы вечно твердят о русалках и сиренах, что заманивают в море сладкими обещаниями. Засмотришься — и ты мертвец. — Джек до боли впился пальцами в собственное колено, — Нассау родился в море, чем он отличается от них? — Ошарашенный собственной несдержанностью, он отвел взгляд. Роджерс смотрел на него со смесью растерянности и сочувствия, и Джек уже приготовился к неловкому вопросу, как тот неожиданно встал.

— Думаешь, пайки еще выдают?

— Думаю, дамы уже силой отобрали у Фелтона твой кусок говядины, — ответил Джек, ощущая невольный прилив благодарности. — Но хлеб, вероятно, еще остался.

— Спасибо, — Роджерс скрылся за дверью, и только тогда Джек осмелился разжать пальцы на колене. Он поднес руку к лицу — она едва заметно дрожала, — и когда в задумчивости перевернул ее тыльной стороной, то заметил, что от багамского загара не осталось и следа. 

 

* * *

Когда Джек нашел в себе силы снова выйти за стены Маршалси, в таверне его уже ждало письмо от Макс. Он повертел его в руках, но так и не решился распечатать. О чем бы она ни писала — даже если ей чудом удалось найти Энн и Мэри — на будущее Джека это никак не влияло. Куда легче было обманывать себя, воображая, что в нескольких милях от Маршалси мир прекращает свое существование, водопадом обрушиваясь с диска земли на головы китам и прочим мифическим тварям, не имеющим иного выбора, как терпеливо сносить эту муку. Джек медлил, хмуро бродил по однообразным серым улочкам вольного Клинка, разглядывая витрины лавок и глазея на торопящихся по своим делам прохожих. Последние являли неприглядное зрелище — тюрьмы располагались в бедном районе, который от звания трущоб спасало лишь обилие театров и балаганов, привлекавших зевак побогаче. Но сейчас время представлений еще не подошло, и по улицам сновали лишь бедняки в потрепанных темных куртках и платьях. Джек смотрел в их угрюмые, изможденные лица, и его сердце терзала неуместная зависть. Как бы там ни было, они могли в любой момент сорваться с места и отправиться куда угодно, а самого Джека ждали лишь каменные стены и зловоние Общей стороны. Каждый из этих людей казался ему тюремщиком, и жгучая ненависть заставляла пальцы Джека невольно искать на поясе отсутствующий кинжал.

Снова оказавшись во дворе тюрьмы, он, к собственному удивлению, заметил Роджерса, сидящего на крыльце с открытой книгой в руках. Полностью одетый — в оливковом камзоле, с батистовым галстуком на шее — тот пугающе напоминал самого себя на губернаторской должности. Джек стиснул зубы и, пытаясь задушить растущую тревогу в зародыше, двинулся к нему. Роджерс, сосредоточенный на книге, не заметил его приближения, и Джек, остановившись рядом, наклонился в попытке разглядеть обложку. Дьявол, все то же злосчастное “Путешествие вокруг света”. Недолго думая, он выхватил книгу из рук Роджерса. Тот вскинул голову, раздраженно прищурившись, но стоило ему увидеть Джека, как досада сошла с его лица, оставив лишь легкое замешательство.

— Это уже переходит границы разумного. — Джек потряс книгой в воздухе. — Найди себе что-нибудь другое. Леди Этвуд собрала на женской половине замечательную библиотеку светских романов. Если будешь с ней любезен, она одолжит парочку.

Роджерс страдальчески поморщился.

— Я предполагал, что ты будешь отсутствовать дольше, — невпопад сообщил он.

— А я предполагал, что, если ты ступишь на голую землю, она разверзнется и поглотит тебя, — в тон ему ответил Джек. — Всем нам свойственно ошибаться.

— Возможно, земле всего лишь нужно немного времени на раздумья, — хмыкнул Роджерс. Джек брезгливо смахнул с крыльца пыль и сел, положив книгу рядом.

— Я не шучу, — с укоризной заметил Джек. — Раз за разом перечитывать свою же собственную писанину — на подобное даже у тебя, пожалуй, не хватит самовлюбленности. Что в этой книге такого особенного?

Роджерс, нахмурившись, посмотрел вдаль. Джек уже думал, что он не ответит, когда тот произнес:  
— Я пытаюсь найти момент, когда все изменилось. Когда я убил Элинор.

Джеку казалось, что столь интригующие фразы следует говорить соответствующим тоном, но голос Роджерса звучал совершенно обыденно, словно тот делал замечание о погоде.

— Но ты написал ее задолго до Нассау, — приподнял брови Джек.

— Самое главное произошло значительно раньше. В тот момент, когда я стал тем, кто я есть, судьба Элинор была решена. — Со вздохом Роджерс опустил голову и начал разглядывать собственные колени. — В книге этого нет. Некоторые вещи в книгах не пишут. — «...потому что иначе тебя перестанут приглашать на званые обеды», мысленно закончил за него Джек. И где они теперь, эти обеды? — Но каждый раз мне кажется, что если я прочту страницу до этих событий, страницу за ними, то зияющая пустота окажется заполнена. — Он поднял голову и отрешенно уставился вдаль. Джек открыл было рот, как мимо его уха стремительно пронесся теннисный мяч. Отскочив от стены, он ударил Джеку в плечо, и тот вскочил, взвыв от боли.

— Простите! — крикнула хорошенькая девушка с ракеткой. В столь юном возрасте она никак не могла оказаться здесь за собственные долги, о чем только думал ее отец? Роджерс, не вставая с крыльца, подобрал кожаный мяч и протянул его Джеку, и тот, на мгновение перестав тереть плечо, бросил его девушке. Та густо покраснела и, забыв об игре, кинулась к своей товарке на другом конце двора.

— Чертова богадельня, — пробормотал Джек и снова сел. — Так что насчет твоей страшной тайны?

Роджерс хмыкнул.

— Ты и правда хочешь знать?

— Мы находимся в скучнейшем месте на земле. — Джек снова потер ноющее плечо. — Я готов слушать, даже если ты будешь пересказывать рецепт пудинга.

— Это не то чтобы тайна. В Бристоле об этом кое-кому известно, просто не упоминается в приличном обществе, — ответил Роджерс. — Ты и сам уже знаешь эту историю наполовину. Я рассказывал тебе, что мой брат погиб, когда мы взяли испанский галеон. Его вообще не должно было быть там, он служил лейтенантом морской пехоты и ходил на кораблях военного флота. Но мой корабль и его отряд случайно оказались в одном порту, я нуждался в солдатах, сам понимаешь… — он замолк, очевидно, осознав, что тянет время. — Так или иначе, мы захватили галеон, Томас погиб. Испанский капитан сдал свою команду в плен под клятву чести. Он был любезен со мной, даже шутил. Вероятно, ему это было не впервой, и мы оба ясно понимали, что произойдет дальше. Мне предстояло высадить испанцев в ближайшем порту и везти золото в Англию, где после разбирательств с Адмиралтейством и испанскими послами мне досталась бы в лучшем случае сотая часть. — Роджерс горько усмехнулся. — Такова цена цивилизации. За парой минут боя следуют бесконечные политические дрязги, которые сведут все твои усилия к нулю. Я откусил больше, чем мог проглотить, и лишился за это брата. — Он снова вздохнул. — Я осознавал это и был чертовски зол. Моя команда, пленники, все чувствовали это. Напряжение можно было резать ножом, и только капитан словно не замечал этого. Один из пленников выстрелил. Потом я узнал, что пуля срикошетила от штурвала и застряла у меня в челюсти, но тогда мне почудилось, что моя голова вот-вот расколется на части. Думал, что жить мне осталось считанные минуты. — Роджерс в задумчивости коснулся шрама на щеке. — Я кинулся к пленнику, выстрелил в упор, кричал что-то, началось столпотворение… Когда я очнулся в лазарете, то оказалось, что, перед тем как потерять сознание от боли, я отдал приказ отправить всех испанцев на тот свет. Уцелел лишь один. В Англии я, разумеется, пошел под суд и был уверен, что лишусь если не свободы, то каперского свидетельства, но удивительным образом все обошлось. Не знаю, что произошло за закрытыми дверями в Адмиралтействе, но в итоге я остался без гроша, с застрявшей в челюсти пулей и с настоятельной рекомендацией никогда не упоминать о произошедшем.

Несколько минут они молчали. Небо порозовело, и Джек поежился от зябкого вечернего воздуха. Над стенами тюрьмы прогудел звон церковного колокола.

— Выходит, ты так и живешь с пулей в голове? — наконец спросил Джек. Роджерс повернулся к нему и в замешательстве нахмурился.

— Нет. Через полгода мне удалось найти хирурга, который сумел вытащить ее, не раскроив мне весь череп. До сих пор ноет порой.

— Звучит неприятно.

— Это все, что ты можешь сказать?

Джек пожал плечами.

— Если я осужу тебя, то мне придется признать, что последние пятнадцать лет я провел среди конченых отморозков. Постой, так и было, — хмыкнул он. — Я не одобряю ненужного кровопролития, но неудачные дни случаются.

Роджерс склонил голову набок.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что тебе случалось вырезать десятки людей в считанные минуты?

Джек поморщился.

— Я пират, это издержки ремесла. Обычно я лишь отдаю приказы, но это не делает мои руки чище. Когда ты капитан, каждая смерть ложится на твои плечи, даже если речь идет о матросе, который сломал шею, споткнувшись на пороге кабака.

— Прости, но ты не выглядишь особенно угрожающе.

— Ну, спасибо, — надулся Джек. — Сколько раз я пробовал тебя убить?

— Три или четыре, — усмехнулся Роджерс, — И с каждой неудачной попыткой ты вызываешь у меня все меньше опасений.

— Можно подумать, ты справился лучше, — огрызнулся Джек. 

Повисла тишина. Джек прикусил губу и вытащил из кармана письмо Макс. Роджерс покосился на него, но ничего не сказал. Джек принялся вяло ковырять ногтем сургучную печать, на душе у него скребли кошки. Воспоминания Роджерса заставили его снова задуматься о своих собственных ошибках.

— Ты жалеешь о том, что сделал? — наконец спросил он.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Роджерс. — Тот испанец дал клятву чести и нарушил ее. Клятвы — всего лишь слова и действуют, лишь пока обе стороны выполняют свои обязательства, надеясь, что в обратной ситуации с ними поступят так же. Если оставлять клятвопреступников безнаказанными, наступит хаос. — Он прикусил губу. — Но я жалею о том, что потерял самообладание. Разозлился. Тогда это безумно испугало меня, но со временем я утратил бдительность и поплатился за это. Нескольких часов гнева из-за предательства Элинор мне хватило, чтобы разрушить все, что мы успели построить. И мне некого винить в этом, кроме самого себя.

— Разве не всегда так? — Джек горько усмехнулся и смял так и не распечатанное письмо в кулаке. — Раз за разом повторяешь одни и те же ошибки. И самое печальное — на каждом шагу ты уверен, что абсолютно прав, пока не оказываешься в долговой яме, совсем один.

— Ты уверен, что говоришь обо мне? — Роджерс приподнял брови.

— Это не имеет значения. — Джек покачал головой. — Ты со своим гневом, я со своей гордыней, в конечном счете мы окажем миру услугу, если сдохнем здесь.

— Поэтому ты не открываешь письмо?

— Вроде того, — ответил Джек, не желая вдаваться в подробности их с Макс запутанных отношений. — Я и без того доставил Макс немало забот.

— Значит, она не согласится покрыть твои долги?

Джек уставился на него.

— Ты знаешь, некоторые люди предпочитают жить за свой счет.

— Вижу, ты не лгал о гордыне, — хмыкнул Роджерс. — Я интересовался суммой твоей задолженности. Она не так уж велика, если ты не сапожник или кем там был твой отец. Лишь дурак поверит, что Макс не припрятала ни монеты из испанских сокровищ. Тебе стоит лишь напомнить, благодаря кому они достались ей, и ты уже на полпути в Нассау.

— Я не могу вернуться в Нассау. — Джек так долго старался не допускать эту мысль в свое сознание, что сам удивился, произнеся ее вслух. — Я понятия не имею, что буду делать, если окажусь на воле. — Он стиснул зубы. — Я не знаю, где сейчас Энн. Где Мэри. Не знаю, захотят ли они видеть меня. — Он замолк, смущенный собственной неожиданной откровенностью.

— Ты скучаешь по ним, — заметил Роджерс.

— Не уверен, что у меня есть на это право, — вздохнул Джек. — Слишком много от меня вреда.

— Пусть так, — Роджерс пожал плечами. — Но это не значит, что тебе нельзя скучать по ним.

— Знаешь, у меня нет желания говорить об этом. Уж точно не с тобой. — Джек поджал губы. Смущение стремительно обращалось в ярость. Он сунул смятый конверт обратно в карман камзола и резко встал на ноги.

— Рэкхем, стой! — Роджерс вскочил следом, и Джек застыл как вкопанный.

— Ты окончательно из ума выжил?! — зашипел он. — Не произноси это имя! 

Роджерс побледнел.

— Прости. Джо… Джек.

— Ну ты и мерзавец, Роджерс, — процедил Джек и скрылся внутри здания.

Очевидно, Роджерс то ли избегал его, то ли решил дать ему время остыть, потому что в комнату он вернулся только в сопровождении Фелтона, уже собиравшегося запирать двери на ночь, и нерешительно замер у входа.

— Заходи, — Джек махнул ему полупустой флягой дешевого виски, приобретенной у Картрайта. Роджерс нахмурился, но никак это не прокомментировал.

— Прости, — произнес он вместо этого. — Я поступил опрометчиво.

— Как я понимаю, с тобой это часто случается, — непривычно весело заметил Джек, по-турецки усаживаясь на койке. — Я понимаю. Видит Бог, я сам не хочу лишний раз слышать имя своего отца, но на виселицу не хочу еще больше.

Роджерс несколько секунд смотрел на него, а затем со вздохом принялся распутывать батистовый галстук.

— Ты все-таки прочел письмо Макс?

— Разумеется, — кивнул Джек. — Энн и Мэри по-прежнему не объявлялись. Старуха Гатри умерла. — Он сделал большой глоток и поморщился: — Ну и дрянь. Тебе может показаться, что я не предлагаю тебе выпить оттого, что хочу уберечь от одного из самых чудовищных переживаний в твоей жизни, но истина в том, что ты мне просто не нравишься.

— То, что пьяным ты говоришь в той же манере, что и трезвым, — весьма забавно, — усмехнулся Роджерс, снимая камзол. — Старуха Гатри — это бабушка Элинор?

— Именно. Марион Гатри. Следовательно, что бы ты ни говорил, просить помощи у Макс я не могу. У нее теперь своих проблем по горло.

Он замолк и уронил руку на кровать. Открытая фляга опасно накренилась, но Роджерс успел выхватить ее у него из пальцев. Он хотел было что-то сказать, но Джек опередил его.

— Знаешь, почему править из тени совершенно невыгодно, как бы ни думала Макс? — заговорил он и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил: — Потому, что, едва ты умрешь, как все о тебе забудут. У Марион большая семья, и у каждого свое мнение о том, что делать с Нассау. Одни считают, что наши прибыли недостаточно значительны, чтобы рисковать репутацией, другие готовы продолжать сотрудничество с нами, но лишь если мы согласимся принять их ставленника на место губернатора. Кто знает, что будет дальше. Не то чтобы я мог как-то повлиять на положение дел. «Джеку Рэкхему нет ме...», — он икнул, не слишком умело имитируя французский акцент Макс, а затем снова попытался хлебнуть из бутылки и с удивлением уставился на пустой кулак. Остатки мыслей растворились в винных парах. — Кстати, я забыл кое-что отдать тебе. Посмотри в кармане моего камзола. — Камзол висел на спинке стула, но Джек махнул рукой в противоположную сторону. Роджерс выудил из внешнего кармана что-то вроде книги в грубом коричневом переплете.

— Что это? — спросил он.

— Тетрадь, — ответил Джек. — Купил ее в городе. Если ты настаиваешь на том, чтобы читать исключительно книги собственного сочинения, тебе для разнообразия понадобится еще хотя бы одна.

Роджерс вздохнул.

— Рэкхем, мы уже говорили об этом. Я не собираюсь ничего писать. Я больше никогда не хочу видеть свое имя на обложке.

— Используй мое. — Джек лениво откинулся на постель, опершись на локоть. — Или еще чье-то: Флинта, например, какой-нибудь другой знаменитости. Разлетаться будут как горячие булки. — Джек сонно потер глаза. — Я и правда тебя не понимаю. Если бы мне предложили издать книгу, я бы и задумываться не стал.

— Тогда почему бы тебе не написать ее самому? — Роджерс положил тетрадь на стол рядом с флягой, сел на койку и принялся стягивать сапог. — Я поручусь за тебя перед Фо.

— Это… это было бы совсем не то. — Джек вытянул руку вверх, к потолку, и, расправив пальцы, мечтательно уставился сквозь них. — Твой друг просит, чтобы ты написал о пиратах Нассау. Можешь представить, чтобы Эвери писал о самом себе?

— Что? — потерял ход его нетрезвой мысли Роджерс.

— Вот именно, — одобрительно кивнул Джек. — Настоящие герои не пишут о себе. Это было бы просто жалко. Они живут своей жизнью, совершают подвиги, а другие говорят о них, пишут книги, слагают песни… — Он зевнул, прикрывая рот ладонью, и, перевернувшись на живот, осоловело потерся носом о подушку. — Ты его здесь не видел? — невнятно произнес он.

— Кого?

— Эвери.

— Рэкхем, что ты несешь? — Роджерс, покончивший с сапогами, посмотрел на него.

— Ты же видишь призраков, — резонно ответил Джек, оторвав голову от подушки.

— Даже если предположить, что это так, почему ты решил, что Эвери окажется здесь?

— Я же здесь. Никто не знает, что произошло со мной, но я здесь, в Маршр… маршрл… — Кажется, спиртное все же малость повлияло на его дикцию. — Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду. Эвери также однажды пропал, и никто не знает, что стало с ним. Следовательно, как бы мне ни хотелось верить, что он прожил счастливую, захватывающую жизнь где-то на Мадагаскаре и умер в окружении благодарных подданных и прекрасных туземок в травяных юбках, шансы на то, что он, как и я, застрял в какой-нибудь долговой яме, значительно выше.

Роджерс вздохнул и улегся на койку.

— Я не видел его, Рэкхем.

— Это хорошо. Значит, я могу продолжа… — остаток фразы утонул в зевке. — А Элинор? Ты все еще видишь ее?

Несколько секунд Роджерс молчал.

— Иногда, — наконец ответил он. — Реже, чем раньше. Ты ей не нравишься.

— Это взаимно, — проворчал Джек, и снова потер глаза. — Так что насчет книги?

— Я подумаю, — Роджерс привстал, чтобы затушить свечу, и комната погрузилась во тьму. Нарастающий шум в голове у Джека навевал мысли о море, словно вместо продавленной подушки к его уху прижималась огромная раковина. Сквозь него донесся голос Роджерса:  
— Если тебя это утешит, то мой брат считает тебя забавным.

— Теперь ты уже смеешься, — пробормотал Джек и провалился в сон.

 

* * *

Одной бутылкой дело не ограничилось. Джек, раздавленный унижением и безнадежностью, продолжил пить, хотя Чарльз, пожалуй, посмеялся бы, узнай он, что Джек называет пьянством. Он не шумел, не дебоширил, периодически мелкими глотками прихлебывая виски и растягивая состояние легкой одурманенности на весь день. Винные пары стали для него новым слоем брони, от которой с гулким стуком отскакивали любые тяготы, что посылали ему будни в Маршалси.

Роджерс порой посматривал на него с беспокойством, но ничего не говорил. Впрочем, только его вмешательством Джек мог объяснить поведение Фелтона, который обычно закрывал глаза на тихих пьяниц, а теперь вежливо, но твердо сообщил Джеку, что его поведение в жилых комнатах не приветствуется. Джек решил воспринять его слова буквально и перебрался в пивную. Прибыли от него было немного, но Картрайт не гнал его — хватало других забот. Знойный май принес с Общей стороны как особенно невыносимое облако смрада, так и новую вереницу покойников, и теперь жильцы, предпочитавшие проводить время во дворе, хлынули в полуподвальную прохладу пивной. Они безостановочно истекали потом, жаловались на духоту, ругались между собой и сплетничали, что самую малость напоминало Джеку родные таверны Нассау. 

— Джонсон, через полчаса запрут двери, — заметил Роджерс. Очевидно, Джек снова упустил ход времени. Несмотря на то, что Роджерсу не впервой было уводить Джека из пивной, видеть его каждый раз было забавно. На лице его отражалась плохо прикрытая брезгливость, и каждое движение скованностью выдавало боязнь чего-нибудь коснуться.

— Уже иду. — Служанка Лили немедленно выдернула опустевшую кружку у него из-под носа.

 

— Милочка, оставь посуду мне, а сама собери огарки свечей, — велел Картрайт. — Авось удастся слепить из них лишнюю. — Он цокнул языком. — Страшное дело, четверть выручки уходит на свечи и масло для ламп.

— Почему бы вам не открывать иногда ставни? — Джек неловко слез со стула и взъерошил волосы на затылке

— О, это никого не порадует, — хохотнул Картрайт. — Окна выходят на Общую сторону, а ее никто не хочет лишний раз видеть, правда, милочка?

Лили что-то невнятно буркнула, выковыривая воск из подсвечника.

— Лили, дорогая, я вам что-нибудь должен? — Разговор двинулся в неприятное русло, и Джек поспешил распрощаться.

— Нет, — угрюмо ответила та, не отвлекаясь от работы.

— Если желаете, мистер Джонсон, вы всегда можете доплатить Лили за сохранность ее нежных ушек, — снова рассмеялся Картрайт и обратился к Роджерсу: — Прости Господи, ваш сосед обожает звук своего голоса.

Тот приподнял брови, но промолчал.

— Вы напоминаете мне мою Энн, — проболтался Джек. Впрочем, он был готов признать, что в последние дни видел Энн даже в печных трубах.

— Я не продаюсь, — сделала свои выводы Лили, — Но знаю пару девиц с Общей стороны, которые не откажут.

— Он не заинтересован, — оборвал ее Роджерс. — Джонсон, идем.

— Иду, иду, — пробормотал Джек. — Ты написал что-нибудь за сегодня?

— Немного. У нас тоже кончаются свечи, но чтобы ты успел разругать меня в пух и прах — хватит.

Роджерс не солгал, обещая подумать над книгой. Несколько дней спустя появились первые строки, Джек немедленно раскритиковал их, и скоро они вошли в колею. Роджерс писал, а Джек давал ему советы, исправлял неточности и пересказывал события, свидетелем которых Роджерс не мог быть. Он не считал себя соавтором — скорее чрезвычайно строгим читателем. Все свое отчаянье, всю тоску, всю любовь к людям, которых больше не надеялся увидеть, Джек вкладывал в эту книгу, осознавая, что, возможно, она станет его единственным наследием.

— Никуда не годится, — сообщил он и протянул тетрадь обратно Роджерсу, не вставая с койки. — Исключительная, ни с чем не сравнимая дрянь.

— Прости, но ты так часто меняешь свое мнение, что мне становится трудно ему доверять. — Роджерс сел за стол и раскрыл тетрадь на неоконченной странице.

— Ладно, допустим, я был немного резок. — Джек приподнялся на койке. — Но нельзя просто пересказывать события. Ты пишешь для людей, которым не интересны ни корабельное дело, ни военное. Они хотят крови, обнаженных женщин и ровно столько скандальности, чтобы этой книгой нельзя было поделиться со своим пастором, но и не приходилось прятать под матрацем.

Роджерс обмакнул перо в чернильницу.

— Это объясняет, откуда здесь взялись два параграфа, посвященные белизне грудей мисс Рид.

— И в них нет ни слова лжи, — надулся Джек.

— Рэкхем, — Роджерс повернулся к нему, — Тебе действительно кажется, что жизнь пирата недостаточно увлекательна для скучающей лондонской аристократии?

— Когда ты говоришь так, это звучит глупо, — раздраженно воскликнул Джек и оперся на локоть. — Но, возможно, это наш единственный шанс. Скоро от нас не останется ничего, кроме этой книги. Все, что мы можем, — это навеки запечатлеться в памяти наших читателей.

— Девять часов! — послышался из-за двери крик надзирателя, а за ним — скрежет ключа в замочной скважине.

Роджерс нахмурился.

— Рэкхем, что произошло? Ты на себя не похож.

Джек вздохнул и упал обратно на подушку.

— Мотрам мертв. Тюремная горячка.

— Кто? — озадачено переспросил Роджерс.

— О, всего лишь человек, с которым ты четыре года прожил на одном этаже, — ядовито пояснил Джек. — И с нами будет то же самое. Еще несколько месяцев, год, пара лет, слившихся в один бесконечный день, в этой дыре, а потом мы умрем от какой-нибудь мерзкой хвори, по колено в собственном дерьме, позабытые и никому не нужные.

— Звучит заманчиво, — без тени улыбки заметил Роджерс и вернулся к тетради.

— Посмотрим, как ты заговоришь, когда твоя жена решит, что вдовой ей быть предпочтительнее.

Несколько минут Джек лежал молча, наблюдая, как Роджерс пишет. В полутьме тот слишком близко наклонялся к столу, и единственная свеча в бутылочном горлышке вместо подсвечника отбрасывала на его лицо причудливые оранжевые тени. Наконец он опустил перо на подставку и снова обернулся к Джеку.

— Я не собираюсь с тобой спорить, — сообщил он. — Но если ты планируешь вложить в эту книгу всего себя, то позаботься о том, чтобы это оказался именно ты, а не твои представления о чужих вкусах и не больные фантазии газетчиков. Пиши о том, что тебе важно. Хоть о белых грудях мисс Рид, но только если хочешь именно этого.

Несколько секунд Джек молчал, а затем усмехнулся.

— Что ж, они и правда заслуживают упоминания. Знаешь, у Энн очень бледная кожа, и стоит ей снять шляпу хоть ненадолго, как она краснеет, словно вареный краб. — Уголки его губ невольно поползли вверх, а в голосе прорезалась мечтательность. — Мэри не обгорает, но ее невозможно убедить снять камзол, в любую жару, пусть даже вся команда давно знает, что она женщина. Ее кожа кажется совершенно обыкновенной, не слишком бледной, не слишком смуглой, но когда она разденется, то становится видно линию, прямо вот здесь… — Джек задумчиво провел пальцем где-то в области собственных ключиц, — ...точно в форме воротника. 

Роджерс невольно проследил за его движением. Затем он прикрыл лицо ладонью и со вздохом опустил голову.

— Рэкхем, ты заставляешь меня жалеть о сказанном.

— Ханжа, — фыркнул Джек. — Ты сам велел писать о том, что важно для меня. А это Энн и Мэри, каждая минута с ними, каждый дюйм их кожи. Я встретил Энн, едва оказавшись в Новом Свете, не зная, что делать и что ждет меня в будущем. Я встретил Мэри, когда Нассау перевернулся с ног на голову, и мне казалось, что для нас больше не найдется места в этом новоявленном Эдеме торговли и законопослушности. Благодаря им я почувствовал себя благородным героем, хитроумным капитаном, отважным искателем приключений. Я не знаю, кто я без них.

Роджерс в задумчивости оперся локтем о стол и прикусил костяшку указательного пальца.

— Что ж, если следовать твоему прогнозу, то у тебя от нескольких месяцев до нескольких лет, чтобы узнать.

 

* * *

Несмотря на приступы уныния, Джек так и не смог окончательно изжить в себе надежду на побег. Пусть без былого рвения, но он продолжал составлять подробную карту вольного Клинка, записывал особенности и порядки охранявших его солдат. Он нечасто выходил за стены тюрьмы — ему не хотелось дразнить Роджерса доступной ему толикой свободы, да и самому Джеку больно было осознавать, что от желанного моря его непреодолимо отделяют лишь несколько миль по Темзе. Кроме того, его средства слишком оскудели, чтобы тратиться на развлечения. В отдельном тайнике он хранил пять фунтов — два, чтобы приобрести место на судне, идущем в Новый свет, и три на всякий случай. Коснуться их значило бы поставить побег под угрозу. Но и беспечно плыть по течению становилось невозможным.

— ...Разве вы не портной? — набивая трубку, переспросил Картрайт, когда Джек поинтересовался, не найдется ли в Маршалси работы.

— С тех пор прошло уже почти пятнадцать лет, — поморщился он. Последнее, что ему хотелось, это возвращаться к ремеслу своего отца. — Увы, я, пожалуй, не вспомню, с какого конца держаться за ножницы.

— Жаль. — Картрайт почесал в бороде. — Портной бы нам не помешал. И что вы все это время делали?

— Сомневаюсь, что в Маршалси срочно требуется навигатор, — Джек отхлебнул разбавленного виски из кружки.

Картрайт скептически глянул на него, не донеся зажженную трубку до губ.

— Вы не очень-то похожи на моряка. Эй, а ну прекратите! — гаркнул он, заметив, что несколько картежников вскочили из-за стола, угрожающе нависая один над другим.

— Этот подлец Доггерти жульничает! — крикнул один из них.

— Если бы он умел жульничать, то не сидел бы тут по уши в долгах! — ответил Картрайт.

— Я и не говорю, что у него это хорошо получалось!

— Мне плевать, хотите драться — валите во двор! Мне здесь проблем не надо!

Картежники, ворча и препираясь между собой, опустились обратно на стулья.

— Лили, милочка, проверь, чтобы кружки у них не пустовали, — бросил Картрайт служанке, без особых стараний протиравшей посуду. — Итак, навигатор… значит, вы звезды читаете? — вернулся он к Джеку.

— Помимо всего прочего, — ответил тот. — Звезды, карты… Но этого не всегда хватает, требуются познания в математике — синусы, косинусы…

— Звучит как названия постыдных болезней. — Картрайт наконец сунул трубку в рот. — Я бы вам не советовал — лекарское ремесло, конечно, хорошо оплачивается, но управляющий крепко держит эту лавочку. Враз отправит вас на погост.

Со вздохом Джек потер глаза. Роджерс при всех своих многочисленных недостатках, по крайней мере, понимал его без словаря.

— Подумайте, что еще вам удается, — продолжил Картрайт. — Не обязательно хорошо. Маршалси — отличное место для дельца. Моя старушка, да благословит Господь ее терпеливую душу, годами стенает о том, что добропорядочному семейству не пристало жить в вольном Клинке. Говорит, ни один дамский клуб не примет женщину, у которой муж целыми днями торчит в долговой тюрьме, тем более по собственному желанию. Но что поделать? — он развел руками. — Выйдите в город, и на каждой улице найдется с десяток таверн. А здесь…

— А здесь можно втридорога продавать водянистое пиво людям, которым больше некуда пойти и которые заведомо не умеют жить по средствам, — съязвил Джек, но Картрайт лишь усмехнулся.

— Вот видите, вы уже уловили суть.

Джек снова отхлебнул из кружки. Картрайт, задумчиво разглядывая его, пыхнул трубкой.

— Хорошие у вас баки, Джонсон, — заметил он. — Вы их сами ровняете?

Джек польщенно ухмыльнулся и непроизвольно коснулся щеки.

— Я справляюсь. То, что у меня нет под рукой цирюльника, — не повод ходить оборванцем. — И он смахнул невидимую пылинку с рукава камзола — неоднократно зашитого, но по-прежнему сохранявшего горчично-желтую яркость, столь заметную среди мрачных одежд жителей Саутворка.

— У нас здесь был цирюльник, да помер в начале осени, — сообщил Картрайт. — Я знаю людей, которые с радостью заплатят, чтобы обзавестись чем-нибудь поизящнее обычной бороды или гладкого подбородка.

Шевельнулись воспоминания — мертвенно пустой взгляд Роджерса, лезвие, скользящее по его щекам, дрожащая вена на шее… Джек вздрогнул. Не раз он твердил себе, что поступил верно, что так поступил бы каждый. И все же знал, что обманывает себя. Чарльз, Энн, даже Флинт, черт бы его побрал, без колебаний прикончили бы старого врага — и уж тогда бы думали о последствиях, как и полагалось истинным пиратам. Однажды Джек на секунду поверил, что станет таким же, — под его ногами лежало окровавленное тело мужа Энн, а та смотрела на Джека, и вместо страха на ее изможденном лице отражалась полубезумная надежда, а белые зубы обнажились в диковатой улыбке, больше похожей на оскал. Джеку хотелось, чтобы этот взгляд длился вечность. Но привычка терзать себя пустыми раздумьями заставляла его медлить. Без пристального внимания матросов, ищущих в капитане слабину, он растерял решимость, и лезвие замерло в его руках...

Нет, этого больше не случится. Хотя бы потому, что, если в мире осталась хоть унция справедливости, Роджерс до конца своей несчастной жизни будет обходиться без слуг. Но остальные? Уж они-то не будут умолять Джека перерезать им горло. Все, что захотят другие жильцы, — это усы или бородка, которые будут отрастать, вынуждая их снова нести свои деньги Джеку.

— Полагаю, мне это по силам, — задумчиво протянул он.

— Вот и замечательно, — откликнулся Картрайт. — Только не налегайте на спиртное. Мало кому понравится, когда у цирюльника дрожат руки.

И все же Джека терзали сомнения. В море он даже в тяжелые минуты твердо знал, что находится именно там, где хочет быть. Вся его природа стремилась обратно, на свободу, а попытка найти постоянный заработок в Маршалси знаменовала окончательное смирение.

Вернувшись, Джек заметил, что дверь в его комнату открыта — странно, обычно Роджерс ревностно оберегал свое уединение. Подойдя ближе, Джек услышал его голос, столь холодный, властный и не вяжущийся с их жалким положением, что это заставило Джека вжаться в стену, прислушиваясь к разговору.

— …не упоминать об этом в ваших письмах миссис Роджерс. 

— Разве есть что-то дурное в том, чтобы уведомить даму о благополучии ее мужа? — Фелтон легко узнавался по доброжелательному, почти наивному тону.

— Если вам хочется называть это именно так, — в голосе Роджерса прозвучала насмешка. — Однако кое-что моей жене знать не следует, и я готов компенсировать вашу любезность.

— При всем уважении, мистер Роджерс, я знаю, кто мне платит. Мне ничего не стоит присовокупить счета мистера Джонсона к вашим, но лгать об этом даме, чья семья их оплачивает, я не буду.

Джек в изумлении распахнул глаза, а затем кулаки его сжались от гнева. Что этот ублюдок Роджерс возомнил о себе?!

— Платежи проходят через управляющего. Сколько вам перепадает? Не сомневаюсь, нам удастся обойтись без посредников.

— Другое дело. Что предложите?

— Роджерс, какого черта?! — потеряв терпение, Джек шагнул внутрь комнаты. Заметив его, Роджерс напрягся и высокомерно поднял голову.

— Фелтон, уходите, — сухо бросил он.

К удивлению Джека, тот послушался. Протиснувшись мимо, Фелтон остановился на пороге:  
— Найдите меня, когда разберетесь со своими женами, — ухмыльнулся он, и дверь за ним захлопнулась.

— Ты, наглый, самодовольный… — Джек запнулся, ярость мешала ему формулировать мысли. — Вот так? Для тебя все настолько легко?!

Роджерс с недоумением приподнял брови.

— Именно поэтому ты здесь! — выпалил Джек. — Потому что бросаешь деньги на ветер, не понимая их цены!

— Это мои деньги, Рэкхем, — невозмутимо ответил Роджерс. Джек в ответ лишь скептически поджал губы.

— Ладно, это деньги моей жены. Но они выделены на мое содержание, и я могу делать с ними, что пожелаю.

Кроме как чтобы выбраться из этого проклятого места.

— И ты не придумал ничего лучше, чем тратить их на человека, которого ненавидишь?! Я знаю, что ты ненавидишь меня. Это взаимно, — отчеканил Джек. — Давай. Повтори это.

Роджерс безнадежно вздохнул и опустил взгляд.

— Повтори.

Тот снова посмотрел Джеку в лицо.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — проговорил он без большого энтузиазма.

Джек снова поджал губы и нахмурился. Признание Роджерса его не удовлетворило.

— Тогда почему?

— Я… — Роджерс запнулся, на его обычно бесстрастном лице мелькнула тревога. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты попал на Общую сторону.

Ответ застал Джека врасплох, и он, к собственной досаде, ощутил смущение. Джек нервно сложил руки на груди.

— Почему? — требовательно спросил он. — Ты сам признался, что ненавидишь меня.

Роджерс вздохнул.

— Ненавижу, наверное. Но из всех людей, которых я знал за последние пять лет, ты лучше всех можешь понять, что я чувствую. Ты единственное, что осталось у меня от Нассау, и не мне привередничать.

Сперва Джек не нашел что сказать. Они с Роджерсом смирились с вынужденным соседством, пришли к согласию и даже как будто начали немного заботиться друг о друге, но Джеку и в голову не приходило, что Роджерс может и правда желать видеть его рядом. Нежданное открытие принесло с собой растерянность и страх.

— Так ты поступил и с Элинор, да? — наконец глухо проговорил Джек. — Макс рассказывала мне. Так боялся остаться один, что запер ее в золотой клетке, пока от нее прежней ничего не осталось. А потом решил назвать это любовью, ты, несчастный мерза...

— Это не так, — выпалил Роджерс, и Джек вздрогнул. — Я любил Элинор. Старался быть ей хорошим мужем. — Роджерс зажмурился, сделал глубокий вдох, и, когда он снова открыл глаза, в них было столько горечи, что гнев Джека схлынул так же неожиданно, как и пришел. Никто не сумел бы ненавидеть Роджерса сильнее, чем ненавидел себя он сам. — Я не знал, как угодить ей. Она так отличалась от всех женщин, что я знал, но, видит бог, я старался. И не справился. Я убил Элинор, но хуже того — я не смог сделать ее счастливой при жизни. Мне нечего было ей дать. — Его голова резко поникла.

Джек тщетно пытался наскрести в душе остатки злости, но не находил их. Сейчас Роджерс не вызывал у него ни ужаса, ни гнева, лишь жалость. И до боли напоминал совсем другого человека, который когда-то понуро утыкался лбом Джеку в висок и, обдавая запахом спиртного, с той же горечью бормотал: «Я бы все отдал ей, все ебаные сокровища этого ебаного мира. Чего еще ей надо?» Неужели Джек появился на свет исключительно для того, чтобы злополучным любовникам Элинор Гатри было кому выплакаться?

Повинуясь неясному порыву, Джек положил руки Роджерсу на плечи и ощутил, как тот всем телом напрягся под его прикосновением.

— Насколько я знал с Элинор Гатри — а я знал ее значительно дольше, чем ты, Роджерс, — она никогда не ждала, пока ей что-то дадут, — твердо сказал Джек. — Если она была с тобой, то только потому, что ей что-то было от тебя нужно, и она взяла это, не спрашивая дозволения. На твоем месте я бы радовался, что не заметил.

Роджерс медленно расслабился в его руках, обмяк и опустил голову ему на плечо. Джек уже много лет не обнимал никого выше себя ростом и отчего-то даже с непривычки чувствовал себя на своем месте. 

— Ты хорошо знал Элинор? — тихо произнес Роджерс.

Джек хмыкнул.

— Я много лет писал ей любовные письма под диктовку Чарльза. Лучшее, что можно было сказать о его грамотности, это то, что он все-таки знал буквы. — Он меланхолично улыбнулся. — А когда дело касалось Элинор Гатри, то Чарльз начинал безумно стесняться своего почерка.

Некоторое время они молчали, не двигаясь с места.

— Однажды я найду способ выбраться отсюда, — наконец заговорил Джек. — Ты здесь ни при чем, Роджерс. Мне никогда не удавалось долго усидеть на месте, даже когда мои карманы лопались от золота, а жил я в доме, битком набитом полуголыми красотками.

Вряд ли Роджерс знал, что когда-то Джек владел борделем, но, несмотря на это, Джек уловил едва различимый смешок, едва ощутимое дуновение на коже, и уголки его губ невольно поползли вверх. Как бы печально ни было положение Джека, у него хватало силы духа, чтобы утешить другого. Роджерс осторожно выскользнул из его объятий.

— Я понимаю, — серьезно ответил он и, подойдя к столу, склонился над тетрадью, всем видом демонстрируя, что более его ничего не интересует.

 

* * *

За ремесло цирюльника Джек взялся нехотя, но скоро обнаружил, что получает от него удовольствие. Во всяком случае, работа давала ему повод выходить из комнаты и одаривать своим вниманием кого-то, кроме Роджерса и работников пивной. Первое время Джек пробовал принимать клиентов у себя, но скоро заметил, что неизменное присутствие Роджерса доставляет тем неловкость, и начал делать визиты. Большинство клиентов почитало светскую беседу за должное, и Джек, вынужденный быть любезным и держать ставшую привычной раздражительность в узде, сам не заметил, как это стало для него естественным. Праздная тоска, мучившая его, отступила, а если бестактные слова клиента и задевали самолюбие, Джеку достаточно было промычать что-нибудь себе под нос и попросить того приподнять подбородок или наклонить голову. Клиентов хватало — и как бы Джеку ни хотелось объяснять это своими уникальными талантами, приходилось признать, что Картрайт был прав, и отсутствие конкуренции играло свою роль. За прошедший месяц Джек не только покрыл свои бытовые расходы, но даже окупил инструменты и начал робко мечтать о новых чулках и рубашке.

— У меня создается впечатление, что я как-то неправильно использую этот фартук, — с досадой сообщил он, резкими движениями запястья счищая с себя чужие волосы.

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты делал это снаружи, — Роджерс опустил перо на подставку и, нахмурившись, обернулся к Джеку.

— Не беспокойся, я уберу, — ответил тот. 

— Почему ты не поручишь это прачкам? — недоуменно спросил Роджерс.

— Если они пропустят хоть волос, то после стирки он прилипнет насмерть. — Джек, вывернув шею, попытался рассмотреть собственный ворот и, брезгливо поморщившись, двумя пальцами отцепил очередной волосок. — Есть вещи, которые нельзя доверить никому.

Роджерс развернулся на стуле и, положив руки на спинку, уперся в них подбородком.

— Я все еще считаю твое упрямство излишним.

— И не устаешь напоминать об этом. — Джек уселся на койку и начал придирчиво осматривать манжеты. По крайней мере, дела обстояли лучше, чем в первый раз, когда он по неискушенности надел фартук поверх камзола. — Однако не каждый мечтает вручить остатки своей свободы женщине, которую отвергли, позволяя решать, куда мне ходить, каких гостей принимать, чем питаться…

— Ты преувеличиваешь, — Роджерс закатил глаза. — Кроме того, возьму на себя смелость заметить, что излишняя подозрительность является признаком умопомешательства.

— Тебе лучше знать, — хмыкнул Джек. — Но если чему меня и научило знакомство с твоей последней женой, то это тому, что с властными женщинами лучше не связываться. И с властными мужчинами. — Он задумался. — А если ограниченный опыт меня не подводит, то и с властными детьми.

— Боюсь, не тебе упрекать меня в скверном вкусе в женщинах.

— Как можно, Энн — ангел чистоты и невинности, — притворно надулся Джек.

— Да, сочти она, что ее отвергли, прирезала бы тебя без ухищрений, — усмехнулся Роджерс.

Нет, просто исчезла бы без следа, прихватив с собой Мэри и какую-либо надежду вымолить прощение. Джек сник, печально уставившись на вычищенный манжет, а затем тряхнул головой, не желая проявлять слабость при Роджерсе.

— В чем, кстати, у тебя дело с твоей женой? — спросил он, справедливо сочтя, что лучший способ побороть уныние — это заставить страдать кого-то еще.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Роджерс приподнял брови.

Джек пожал плечами.

— Не пойми меня превратно, я не сомневаюсь, что у нее множество причин тебя ненавидеть. Но содержать мужа-неудачника, когда можно было бы отправить его на Общую половину, а те же средства потратить на модные траурные платья… слишком расточительно для обыкновенной мести.

— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — Роджерс нахмурился. — Это не из-за Элинор. Во всяком случае, не только из-за нее. Сара и я расстались до моего назначения губернатором. Более того, одной из причин, по которым я отправился в Нассау, было желание дать ей возможность чувствовать себя в безопасности. 

— Звучит абсолютно бессмысленно, — заметил Джек. — Продолжай.

Роджерс рассмеялся и поднял голову с рук.

— Господи, порой я ума не приложу, почему продолжаю говорить с тобой.

— Потому что я чрезвычайно приятный собеседник, и нежелание признавать это говорит лишь о твоем упрямстве.

Роджерс снова опустил голову, пряча усмешку в пальцах.

— Мы с Сарой познакомились лишь через несколько лет после свадьбы, — все-таки заговорил он. — Это звучит смешно, но на самом деле довольно распространено в наших кругах. Я был знаком с ее отцом, и мне пригодились бы его связи во флоте. Она была утомлена его излишней опекой и хотела получить доступ к своему приданому. Несмотря на то, что я проводил больше времени в море, чем с ней, мы хорошо подходили друг другу. Я доверил Саре управление своими финансами, дети были веселы и румяны, а если у нее и случались другие мужчины, то она соблюдала достаточную осторожность, чтобы не портить мою репутацию. Мы почти не виделись до инцидента с испанским галеоном. Я чувствовал вину за смерть брата и собственную несдержанность. У меня из черепа удалили пулю, лишили большей части выручки, и весь Бристоль, казалось, шептался за моей спиной. Сара… поддержала меня. Признаться, я не ожидал этого. Но она заботилась обо мне, когда я приходил в себя после операции, не расспрашивала о произошедшем и даже не заикнулась о том, чтобы вернуться к отцу. Спустя годы после нашей свадьбы я влюбился в нее. — Роджерс вздохнул и замолк ненадолго. — Мы перебрались в Лондон, подальше от слухов. Я не возвращался больше в море, опубликовал книгу и убедил детей не звать меня «сэр». Затем у нас родился сын, я назвал его в честь брата, и чувство вины наконец начало отпускать меня. Мы были счастливы. По крайней мере, мне хочется так думать. А затем Томас умер. — Он выпрямился и отвел взгляд. — Я имею в виду, мой сын, а не брат, хотя брат тоже… Ты понял, что я имел в виду. 

Джек вздернул брови, но ничего не ответил. Затем Роджерс снова заговорил — отрывисто, словно подгоняя самого себя.

— Сара тяжело перенесла это. Злилась на меня так, будто в этом была моя вина. И я, хотя рассудком и понимал, что с младенцами такое порой случается, тоже ощущал что-то подобное. Мы ссорились, раз за разом, кричали друг на друга, и однажды она швырнула в меня вазой. Промахнулась. — Он прикусил губу. — И тогда я почувствовал что-то… знакомое. Тот же ослепляющий гнев, та же звенящая пустота в мыслях, а затем — та же растерянность, что и на «Герцогине», после смерти моего брата. Я ничего не успел сделать, не успел ничего сказать, но, дьявол, как я был напуган. Когда я испытал это в предыдущий раз, погибли люди, много людей. Я боялся причинить вред Саре, нашим детям. На следующий день я съехал, через несколько месяцев мы расстались официально, а затем я начал искать назначение как можно дальше от Лондона.

— Ты пробовал объяснить ей, в чем дело? Сам я предпочитаю молчаливые страдания, — Джек хмыкнул, — но Мэри клянется, что разговор по душам способен уладить любую беду, от кабацкой ссоры до роста цен на ром. Последний вопрос ей решить пока не удалось, но где умирает надежда — возникает пустота.

— Я боялся, что Сара не воспримет это серьезно, — ответил Роджерс. — Море и сражения часто меняют людей, и их жены мирятся с этим. Боялся, что Сара попросит меня остаться, и я не найду в себе силы отказать ей. Боялся, что она пострадает. Так в итоге и произошло. Не Сара, Элинор и многие другие — но в конце концов я оказался прав. — Он вздохнул и потер переносицу. — Теперь я понимаю, что для Сары все это выглядело не лучшим образом. Наш развод действителен лишь в немногих колониях, по британским законам она все еще замужняя женщина, и ей выгодно оставаться таковой. Денег у меня больше нет, но семья Сары души в ней не чает и готова обеспечивать. А пока мы женаты, наши дети остаются при ней, и у нее есть оправдание не возвращаться в Бристоль. 

— И теперь она воспользовалась возможностью тебе отомстить, — закончил за него Джек. — Что и требовалось доказать — отвратительный вкус в женщинах.

— Признаться, меня поражает, как у тебя получается управляться сразу с тремя, — заметил Роджерс. — Мне уже надоело удивляться обычаями Нассау, но это звучит... сложно.

— Если кто-то с кем-то и «управляется», то скорее Энн, — хмыкнул Джек. — И по меркам Нассау у нас все довольно спокойно.

— И все же ты здесь, совсем один.

— Наверное, это к лучшему. Энн и Мэри могут о себе позаботиться, а когда родится ребенок...

— Ребенок? — переспросил Роджерс.

Джек замолк.

— Так мне сказала Макс, — выпалил он так быстро, что слова почти слились в одно длинное слово. — За несколько месяцев до того, как я оказался здесь, мы, все трое, попали в ямайскую тюрьму. — Он не хотел говорить об этом, уж точно не с Роджерсом, недостойным даже слышать имя Энн, но, начав, уже не мог остановиться. — Когда я оказался на свободе, то узнал, что Энн сказалась беременной, добилась встречи с доктором, прикончила охрану его инструментами, и они с Мэри сбежали.

— Ты осознаешь, что, скорее всего, она солгала? — осторожно произнес Роджерс.

— Я знаю. — Джек резко зажмурился и снова открыл глаза. — Я не уверен даже, что хочу, чтобы это оказалось правдой. Этот мир и без ребенка на руках — достаточно опасное место, а Энн, возможно, не так привязана к морю, как я, но сидеть смирно и притворяться добропорядочной горожанкой не станет. На корабле младенцу делать нечего… Боже праведный, я не могу перестать думать об этом. 

— Ты уверен, что этот ребенок вообще твой? — Роджерс склонил голову набок. 

С губ Джека сорвался пронзительный смешок.

— Я практически уверен, что ни Макс, ни Мэри не способны сделать ребенка другой женщине, а на четвертого любовника не хватит даже темперамента Энн. — Неудачная подколка заставила его взять себя в руки. — Знаешь, если ты и правда думаешь, что подобные предположения могут меня оскорбить, — это чертовски забавно.

— Нет ничего дурного в классике.

— Я всегда испытывал к классике больше уважения, чем симпатии.

— Рад слышать, что намеки на неверность твоей женщины вызывают у тебя уважение.

Джек слабо улыбнулся.

— Любой ребенок Энн был бы идеальным. И рыжим, у всей родни Энн — рыжие волосы. Я нашел их случайно, пока искал Энн и Мэри. — Джек вздохнул. — Если исступленное метание по Новому Свету можно назвать поисками. Мы оказались в тюрьме из-за меня. — Он до боли прикусил губу, пытаясь сдержать рвущуюся на свободу боль, но слова полились рекой. Джеку казалось, что в душе его разверзлась воспаленная рана, и гной, месяцами копившийся под кожей, хлынул наружу, причиняя немыслимые страдания и очищая одновременно. — Из-за моей гордыни, из-за того, что я настоял на атаке, когда судно было нам очевидно не по зубам. Мэри и Энн удалось сбежать, но моя команда отправилась на виселицу, и я болтался бы рядом с ними, если бы не Макс. Жалкий, бесполезный неудачник, неспособный спасти даже себя, не то что других. Макс была права. Джеку Рэкхему нет места в Нассау. Я не приношу им ничего, кроме боли.

Джек закрыл лицо ладонями, с силой провел по нему пальцами, а затем опустил руки на колени и, тяжело вздохнув, откинулся назад, привалившись к стене. Сквозь полуприкрытые веки он заметил, что Роджерс задумчиво рассматривает его.

— Ты пропустил волос, — наконец сообщил тот.

— Где? — Джек опустил голову, силясь оглядеть самого себя, а затем смахнул досадную волосинку с плеча. — У тебя острое зрение.

— Еще один.

Джек снова повертел головой, слишком быстро — на мгновение перед глазами у него поплыло. 

— Я не вижу.

— Я тоже, но практически уверен, что он существует.

Сил злиться у Джека не осталось.

— У тебя кошмарное чувство юмора, — устало сообщил он. Сняв сапоги, Джек забрался на койку с ногами и снова откинулся назад, ища утешения в умиротворяющей прохладе стены. — Не пользуйся им больше.

Роджерс усмехнулся и повернулся к столу. Джек снова прикрыл глаза, и в тишине уловил едва различимый скрип пера по бумаге. Затылок его онемел от каменного холода, мысли замедлили лихорадочное кружение, а гнев, терзавший его, медленно, но неумолимо, обращался в тихую печаль. Он не мог точно сказать, сколько времени прошло, когда Роджерс неожиданно заговорил:  
— Твой ребенок… Я не знал тогда, — произнес он. — Но, когда Элинор погибла… — и он снова замолчал.

Впрочем, даже оборванная фраза не вызвала у Джека привычной досады.

— Что — Элинор? — равнодушно спросил он несколько секунд спустя.

— Неважно, — вздохнул Роджерс. — Все это прошло и не имеет значения.

 

* * *

С последними днями лета иссякали и пустые страницы тетради. Джек точно не знал, чего ждет от образов своих друзей и союзников. Он надеялся, что природная скрупулезность не даст Роджерсу слишком поддаться личной неприязни, но, к собственному удивлению, читая завершенные главы, обнаруживал в них нечто, что можно было бы назвать уважением — если бы не едва уловимый флер зависти. И все же, когда Джек с опаской добрался до своего появления, то оказался захвачен врасплох.

— Что?! — Джек резко поднял голову от книги. — Ты меня убил?!

— О чем ты? — недоуменно переспросил Роджерс, как раз надевавший рубашку рядом с тазом для умывания. Джек вскочил с постели.

— Ты убил меня! И Энн, и Мэри! Казнил нас на Ямайке! — он угрожающе потряс тетрадью.

— А, так ты про книгу… — протянул Роджерс.

— Про книгу?! Это моя жизнь, черт возьми! — Джек в ярости шагнул к нему. — Ты убил Чарльза, чуть не убил Энн, а теперь хочешь убить меня!

— Это всего лишь книга! — начал раздражаться Роджерс. — Я убил не тебя, а Джека Рэкхема.

— Я и есть Джек Рэкхем! Какое ты имел право?!

— Я думал, так будет лучше! — руки Роджерса сжались в кулаки. — Я и сейчас так думаю! Ты сам говорил, Джеку Рэкхему нет места в Нассау! Если пустить слух, что тебя повесили, ты сможешь вернуться! Сможешь жить!

— Ты не имел права решать за меня! — окончательно растеряв самообладание, Джек швырнул тетрадь в стену, и та со стуком упала на пол.

— Джек, возьми себя в руки! — Роджерс крепко схватил его за плечо. Джек толкнул его в грудь и отпрянул.

— Именно это тебе и было нужно? Не можешь убить меня по-настоящему, и поэтому решил уничтожить мое имя? Заставить меня стать никем?

— Ты тот, кто ты есть! Какая разница, как тебя зовут?! — Роджерс снова схватил Джека за плечи и дернул на себя. Тот тщетно попытался вырваться. — Никто не умрет, Джек. Капитан Рэкхем будет жить в нашей книге, его будут помнить. А ты наконец станешь свободен. Только успокойся, пожалуйста!

— Успокоиться? — процедил Джек. Взрывная злость отступала, сменяясь тихой враждебностью. — Красивые слова от человека, который отдал собственный город на растерзание испанцам из-за ссоры с любовницей.

От неожиданности Роджерс выпустил его. Лицо его перекосило от злости, и Джек удивительно четко увидел, как рука Роджерса медленно покидает его плечо, пальцы сжимаются в кулак, локоть уходит вверх, готовясь для удара…

— Что здесь творится?! — Именно в этот момент кулак впечатался Джеку в лицо. Его отбросило к стене, он больно ударился затылком и невольно зажмурился. В ушах зазвенело. — Объяснитесь, живо! — гаркнул стоявший в дверях Фелтон.

— Джек… — пробормотал Роджерс и растерянно уставился на собственную руку.

— Просто недоразумение, капрал, — тяжело дыша, Джек осмелился открыть глаза. Несмотря на сильную боль в затылке, голова почти не кружилась, его не тошнило, и он решил счесть это везением. — Небольшое расхождение во мнениях.

— И по какому же поводу вы разошлись во мнениях? — нахмурившись, Фелтон сложил руки на груди.

— Джек, прости меня, — невпопад произнес Роджерс.

— Боже, заткнись, — Джек страдальчески потер веки пальцами.

— Я и правда думал, что так будет лучше. Мне следовало сперва спросить тебя.

— Я что, невидимка? — уязвленно воскликнул Фелтон. — Повторяю, из-за чего произошла ссора?

— Из-за книги, — с раздражением отмахнулся от него Роджерс и опустился на одно колено рядом с Джеком. — У тебя может быть сотрясение.

— Этой книги? — Фелтон наклонился, подбирая с пола изрядно помятую тетрадь.

— Думаешь, меня раньше по голове не били? — слабо усмехнулся Джек. — Если бы у меня было сотрясение, я бы знал.

— Что ж, если все дело в этой книге, то мне имеет смысл забрать яблоко раздора, — вдруг сообщил Фелтон.

— Что? — воскликнул Джек.

— При всем уважении, капрал, — вежливо сказал Роджерс. — Это совершенно не обязательно. Произошедшее больше не повторится.

— Это послужит вам уроком, — отрезал Фелтон.

Роджерс поднялся на ноги и повернулся к нему.

— Послезавтра я встречаюсь с издателем. Вырученные за эту книгу деньги пойдут на оплату моего проживания здесь и ваше жалованье. С вашей стороны было бы неразумно отбирать ее.

— Еще одно слово, мистер Роджерс, и я посчитаю, что вы со мной спорите.

Роджерс шагнул к нему. Фелтон был моложе его, немного выше ростом и значительно крупнее, но, несмотря на это, поежился. Впрочем, голос его был тверд.

— Вы оба, Роджерс, Джонсон, сядьте. Я ухожу и в наказание запру вашу дверь уже сейчас.

— Отдайте книгу, — потребовал Роджерс.

— Мистер Роджерс. Сядьте на кровать, иначе парой часов взаперти дело не ограничится. — Фелтон двинулся к входной двери.

Пожалуй, Джеку стоило раньше догадаться, к чему идет дело, но полностью он осознал происходящее лишь теперь, видя, как отливает кровь от лица Роджерса, и без того бледного, и как ярко проступает на его щеке шрам.

— Роджерс, нет! — едва успел выпалить он, но тот уже кинулся на Фелтона. От первого удара по лицу Фелтон пошатнулся, однако удержал равновесие. Он выхватил из-за пояса дубинку, и ему удалось задеть Роджерса несколько раз, пока тот не пригнулся и не врезал ему обеими руками в живот, сбивая с ног, но и сам полетел на пол следом. Потеряв дубинку во время падения, Фелтон попытался встать, но Роджерс ухватил его за ногу, и тот снова рухнул. Роджерс кинулся на него, и они покатились по полу, нанося удар за ударом.

Джек оторопело наблюдал за происходящим. У Чарльза, да и большинства обитателей Нассау, которым удалось продержаться в нем больше пары дней, был талант, которому Джек всегда тайно завидовал — действовать не задумываясь. Окажись на его месте Чарльз — впрочем, Чарльз ни за что не оказался бы на его месте, — он немедленно понял бы, что делать, а если бы и не понял, то все равно сделал бы что-нибудь. Джек же не мог решить, как поступить. В драке он был бесполезен и, признаться, сейчас был не вполне уверен, кому именно помогать. Растащить дерущихся ему также вряд ли удалось бы. Поэтому он выбрал третий вариант.

— Эй! На помощь! Охрана! — заорал он. Роджерс отвлекся на него и немедленно получил кулаком по лицу. 

Скоро в комнату ввалились еще трое надзирателей, которые бесцеремонно схватили Роджерса за плечи и подняли на ноги. Тот тяжело дышал. Вокруг правого глаза у него наливался синяк, нос кровоточил, рукав рубашки был наполовину оторван, а волосы выбились из ленты.

— В карцер, — прохрипел Фелтон, все еще лежавший на полу. Выглядел он не лучше.

— Нет! — невольно выпалил Джек.

— Заткнись, Джонсон, — Фелтон, кряхтя, приподнялся. — Только тебя не хватало. — Он тяжело вздохнул и осторожно ощупал левое плечо. — Парни, помогите мне встать. Черт бы побрал эту работу. 

Несколько минут спустя Джек остался взаперти один. Он задумчиво потрогал указательным пальцем щеку, на которую пришелся удар Роджерса. Дьявол, сложись жизнь иначе, тот отлично прижился бы среди пиратов. Куда лучше самого Джека, пожалуй.

Тяжело вздохнув, он встал и поднял с пола отброшенную во время драки тетрадь. Тот изрядно помялся, и Джек положил его на стол, придавив бутылкой-подсвечником и чернильницей в надежде, что страницы распрямятся.

Затем он стащил сапоги, лег на койку и закрыл глаза. Сон не шел к нему. Перед глазами у него стояли шрамы служанки Лили, в ушах звучали слова Картрайта. Джек знал, что имеет полное право желать Роджерсу самого худшего, но даже ему он не желал лежать закованным в крошечной темной камере, прислушиваясь к шорохам грызунов и заунывным стенаниям, доносящимся с Общей стороны; ощущая, как крысы пробегают по телу, и ожидая, когда крошечные зубы вопьются в плоть.

Джек поежился и открыл глаза. Ему хотелось думать, будто причина внезапного приступа сострадания состоит в том, что он порядочнее самого Роджерса. И все же он знал, что это не так.

Не рассчитывая больше на сон, он вынул тетрадь из-под пресса и зажег свечу. В тусклом свете он раскрыл рукопись наугад. Страницы главы о Чарльзе пестрели помарками и исправлениями — первоначальное творение Роджерса Джеку не понравилось. Повествование казалось слишком сухим, приземленным и совершенно не передавало поразительной мощи той стихии, которой был Чарльз Вейн. Джек без устали переписывал главу, но личность Чарльза упорно отказывалась втискиваться в границы, обозначенные жалкими буквами. В конце концов Джек вернулся к первоначальному варианту и удовлетворился тем, что приписал имя друга в графе “автор”. Чарльз оценил бы шутку.

Джек просматривал страницу за страницей, и ему чудилось, что он слышит истории своих друзей, соперников и кумиров в первый раз. Главы Энн и Мэри читались, словно приключенческий роман, такой захватывающий, что в реальность описанного не верилось и все же безумно хотелось верить.

И капитан Джек Рэкхем. Его личность была далеко не самой примечательной в книге. Энн, Чарльз, Черная Борода — все они были куда более яркими, грозными, впечатляющими. В глубине души Джек понимал, что это верно. Но, когда он смотрел на капитана Рэкхема со стороны, этот незнакомец ему нравился. Капитан Рэкхем был предприимчив, изобретателен, до смешного тщеславен. И, пожалуй, его даже можно было назвать хорошим человеком. Во всяком случае, вряд ли скучающие богатые девицы стали бы приписывать ему поедание человеческих внутренностей. Если Роджерс и правда видел его в Джеке… тот был бы горд оказаться им. Какое бы имя ни пришлось носить.

 

* * *

Джек не находил себе места от беспокойства. Первым его порывом было ввалиться на Общую сторону и кинуться искать карцер. Он сдержался — шансы попасть в передрягу на Общей стороне были велики, а он не мог пропустить встречу с Фо. Вместо этого, вручив полпенни одному из тамошних мальчишек, он выяснил, что Роджерс жив и находится в карцере с восемью другими заключенными. Тревогу эта весть не уменьшила. Однако, если Джек хотел, чтобы его чернильный тезка однажды увидел свет, ему следовало позаботиться о том, чтобы книга попала к издателю. Когда Фо прибудет в Маршалси, ему, несомненно, сообщат, что Роджерсу запрещено принимать гостей, и гостю придется уйти ни с чем. А после вчерашней драки самому Джеку, как назло, запретили покидать стены тюрьмы. Он вышел во двор с заготовленной взяткой в потайном кармане и твердым намерением, если понадобится, подкупить каждую крысу в Маршалси — но, едва ступив на крыльцо, увидел Фелтона, прислонившегося к стене. Все лицо его опухло от синяков, левую руку поддерживала перевязь, а правой он безуспешно пытался свернуть самокрутку. 

— Вам помочь? — любезно спросил Джек.

Фелтон по привычке широко улыбнулся — и немедленно поморщился от боли.

— Не помешает, мистер Джонсон, — и он протянул Джеку рассыпающуюся самокрутку. Тот, закусив губу, припомнил наполовину утраченные навыки и через несколько мгновений протянул Фелтону результат своих трудов.

— Хотите одну? — спросил тот. Джек покачал головой. Он так и не понял, в чем заключается радость курения, а от сигарного дыма Чарльза у него вечно слезились глаза. Фелтон выудил из кармана огниво и, прежде чем Джек успел снова предложить помощь, ловко высек искру одной рукой. Взяв у Джека дымящуюся самокрутку, он с удовольствием затянулся и снова оперся о стену, прикрыв глаза.

— Вы уверены, что в вашем положении стоит здесь находиться? — с беспокойством спросил Джек и отрешенно коснулся скулы, на которой тоже наливался синяк. По себе он знал, что Роджерс силен, как бык, и не мог поверить, что после вчерашнего Фелтон держится на ногах. — Вам бы доктора.

Фелтон приоткрыл глаза и вдохнул дым. По его безмятежному лицу можно было подумать, что курит он как минимум опиум или что-то из трав, которыми торговали маронские знахари.

— Хочешь не хочешь, а хлеб на стол класть надо, — ответил он.

— У вас много детей? — полюбопытствовал Джек.

— Нет, — мотнул головой Фелтон и сделал еще одну затяжку. — Родители-старики, а от сестер никакой пользы.

— Завтра к мистеру Роджерсу придет гость, — перешел к делу Джек. — Возможно, вы позволите мне встретиться с ним вместо моего соседа? Речь идет о вопросе исключительной важности.

— Не положено. — Фелтон покачал головой. — Всех гостей мистера Роджерса утверждает его жена. А уж когда она узнает, что ее драгоценный супруг попал в карцер… О своих гостях договаривайтесь сами. 

Джек нахмурился.

— В таком случае, не могли бы вы передать гостю записку?

Фелтон пожал плечами и опять скривился, побеспокоив поврежденную руку.

— Наверное, мог бы. Но, видите ли, мне сейчас почему-то совсем не хочется оказывать мистеру Роджерсу услуги. Удивительное дело. — Он затянулся в последний раз и раздавил самокрутку о стену. На известке осталось едва заметное черное пятнышко. Затем он доброжелательно улыбнулся: — Не принимайте на свой счет, мистер Джонсон. Тут нет ничего личного.

Что-то в этой фразе — в неизменной улыбке, радушном обращении, простоватом веснушчатом лице — задело Джека. Он встречал немало надзирателей — здесь, на Ямайке, в Нассау. Некоторые были вежливы и равнодушны, словно Джек был бездушным предметом, который следовало сохранить в целости. Другие же издевались над узниками, наслаждаясь чужой болью и страхом. Но наказывать, унижать, отбирать последнее — и считать своих жертв добрыми приятелями — мог только безумец.

— У вас, как я посмотрю, никогда нет ничего личного, капрал, — процедил Джек. — Сколько?

Фелтон лишь дружелюбно хлопнул Джека по плечу здоровой рукой и покачал головой.

— Поговорите-ка лучше с управляющим. Гости — его дело. Но будьте готовы, он дешево не продается. 

— В этом я не сомневаюсь, — горько усмехнулся Джек и перевел взгляд на каменную пристройку на другом конце двора, в которой жил Эктон с семьей. Монеты в потайном кармане камзола — пять фунтов, что он хранил для побега, — неожиданно показались ему тяжелыми, словно камни.

 

* * *

Фо оказался куда старше, чем представлял себе Джек. Ему было никак не меньше шестидесяти, и на плечи ему падали тяжелые кудри старомодного парика. 

— Вот незадача, — протянул он, распахнув перед собой дверь значительно шире, чем было необходимо. — Я надеялся встретиться с капитаном Роджерсом, но, как вижу, его здесь нет.

— Если вы насчет книги, то она у меня, — ответил Джек и жестом пригласил его внутрь. Двигался Фо неторопливо и степенно, словно индюк. — Полагаю, что мистер Роджерс не будет оскорблен, если я представлю его интересы.

— Вот как? — Фо глянул на него с любопытством. — Он вам друг?

Джек на мгновение заколебался. Что ему полагалось отвечать? «Нет, он мне враг»? «Сокамерник»? «Мерзавец, которого я ненавидел когда-то, а теперь ненавижу чуточку меньше»?

— Да, — произнес он. — Что-то вроде того.

Фо неожиданно искренне расхохотался, растеряв важность.

— Я понимаю, что вы имеете в виду, — сказал он, вытирая слезинку с уголка глаза. — С капитаном Роджерсом непросто дружить. Бог видит, я старался годами, а он, скорее всего, до сих пор считает меня в лучшем случае знакомым. — Он протянул Джеку руку. — Можете звать меня Фо.

Джек вежливо пожал ее, и его пальцы немедленно стиснули до треска в костях. В хватке Фо ощущался скорее энтузиазм, чем желание причинить боль, и все же когда он наконец отпустил руку Джека, в кончиках пальцев у того покалывало.

— Мистер Роджерс упоминал вас, — признался Джек. — Вы тот самый человек, что консультировался с ним, желая написать книгу о мистере Селкирке.

Фо снова рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Консультировался? Без капитана Роджерса этой книги, скорее всего, не было бы. Увы, его представления о мистере Селкирке оказались значительно интереснее реальности.

— Правда? — удивился Джек. — Я читал ваш труд, и главный герой показался мне достойным восхищения. Неужели это не так?

— Что ж, возможно, когда-то так и было, — пожал плечами Фо. — Но, когда я встретил мистера Селкирка… он оказался обычным человеком. Ему на долю выпала нежеланная аскеза, и теперь он более всего хотел в полной мере насладиться благами этого мира. Когда мы встретились, он как раз сидел в тюрьме за побои. Я не хочу умалять необычность его судьбы, но капитан был так очарован им, что в его рассказах я наблюдал рождение истинного героя. Нового Диогена Синопского, святого Антония, Иоанна Крестителя. Реальность никак не могла с ними сравниться.

— Посмотрим, насколько ему это удалось на этот раз, — заметил Джек и протянул тетрадь. Та не закрывалась до конца — помятые листы так полностью и не расправились, но Фо никак этого не отметил. Он присел на койку и начал задумчиво перелистывать страницы. Джек неловко оперся о стену, не зная, куда деть руки.

— Что ж, — произнес Фо спустя несколько минут. — Я, разумеется, внимательно прочту эту книгу в более спокойной обстановке, но пока мне кажется, что на нее найдутся покупатели. Я свяжусь со своим издателем и напишу капитану Роджерсу при первой возможности. Премного вам благодарен... Как, кстати, вас зовут?

— О, — смутился Джек. — Простите, с моей стороны было крайне нелюбезно забыть представиться. Я Джонсон.

Фо глянул на тетрадь, а затем снова перевел взгляд на Джека и приподнял брови.

— Капитан Чарльз Джонсон?

— О нет. Джек Джонсон. Капитан Джонсон — это… — Джек замялся, — собирательный образ. Но мистер Роджерс — основной автор, я лишь изредка помогал ему советом.

— Уверен, ваши советы были весьма полезны, — Фо улыбнулся и встал. — Доброго вам дня, мистер Джонсон, и передайте капитану, что месяцами не отвечать на письма друзей — чудовищно невежливо. Даже если он считает их всего лишь знакомыми.

И Фо, сунув тетрадь под мышку, вышел, оставив дверь открытой.

 

* * *

Последовавшие дни Джек провел в тревоге, получая вести о Роджерсе лишь от малолетних посыльных с Общей стороны. Он старался не думать о том, что тот мог быть уже мертв и дети лгали, желая выжать из Джека еще пару пенни.

Он еще спал, когда дверь отворилась и через порог, звеня цепями, упал Роджерс. Босой, Джек вскочил с постели и бросился к нему. Следом в комнату шагнула пара надзирателей. 

— Аллилуйя, Джонсон, — ухмыльнулся один из них, с густой бородой пшеничного цвета, — Принимай подарок.

Роджерс попробовал привстать и глухо застонал. Шея его посинела и опухла настолько, что металлический ошейник было едва видно.

— Два пенни за цепь? — процедил Джек.

— Три, — невозмутимо ответил второй. — А кому сейчас легко. Цены такие, что даже подыхать приходится в долг.

— Аминь, — серьезно кивнул бородач.

Джек смерил их гневным взглядом, но в его положении ссориться с охраной было неразумно. Он нашарил в кармане несколько монет, и надзиратели, сняв с Роджерса оковы, удалились.

— Ну и дерьмово ты выглядишь, Роджерс! — наконец придя в себя, воскликнул Джек.

— Книга, — сипло выдавил тот.

Джек раздраженно закатил глаза.

— Не беспокойся. Я встретился с Фо и передал книгу ему, так что, возможно, скоро тебе уже не придется жить за счет жены.

Роджерс слабо улыбнулся и немедленно закашлялся. Дождавшись, когда тот успокоится, Джек обхватил его под мышками и потащил к постели. Несмотря на истощенный вид, весил тот немало. 

— Рэкхем, ты меня душишь... — прохрипел Роджерс.

— Ты бы хоть ноги переставлял, ублюдок, — огрызнулся Джек и наконец опрокинул Роджерса на койку. Тот был бледен, под его правым глазом проступал пожелтевший от времени синяк, а кошмарная бесформенная борода снова захватила половину лица. Ссадины от оков нуждались в немедленном внимании, и Джек, разведя огонь в печи, поставил кипятиться воду. Затем, сдернув со своей койки простыню, принялся распарывать ее на повязки бритвенным лезвием.

— Ты должен мне новую простыню, — сообщил он Роджерсу.

— Это будет первое, что я куплю с гонорара, — хмыкнул тот и снова закашлялся.

— Не верится, что у меня в кои-то веки есть уважительная причина сказать это, но тебе лучше помолчать и поберечь горло. — Джек улыбнулся. — Как думаешь, ты способен поесть? И не заблевать всю комнату?

— Не уверен, — ответил Роджерс. — Можно сперва воды?

— Разумеется.

Джек зачерпнул воды из ведра облупленной чашкой, а затем, не задумываясь, плеснул туда виски. Роджерс поджал губы.

— Это обязательно?

— Других лекарств у меня нет, пей.

— На твой страх и риск, — тот пожал плечами, поморщился от боли и отхлебнул.

Тем временем Джек пододвинул к койке стул и опустил на него таз с горячей водой. Рядом лежали обрывки простыней, кусок мыла, лезвие и фляга со спиртным.

— У тебя есть другие раны? — спросил Джек.

— Нет, только от оков, — ответил Роджерс.

— Тогда начнем с ног. Кстати, где твои сапоги?

— Не знаю, — устало сказал Роджерс. — Продали, наверное. Или съели.

Ссадины на лодыжках Роджерса не потребовали особых усилий — Джек просто промыл их кипяченой водой с мылом, облил виски и забинтовал. С запястьями вышло посложнее: кончики манжет застряли под кандалами и намертво присохли. Джеку пришлось осторожно оторвать их и лишь затем обрабатывать раны. Порой Роджерс напрягался всем телом, деревенел, но не издавал ни звука. Наконец пришел черед шеи.

— Черт возьми, — пробормотал Джек, — Хочешь закусить что-нибудь зубами? Приятного будет мало.

— Что такое? — хрипло спросил Роджерс.

— Ты, вероятно, сам заметил, что шея у тебя опухла вдвое. У ран под ошейником не было доступа к воздуху, так что теперь там гнойные пузыри размером с виноградину. — Джек брезгливо отвел взгляд.

— Что ты предлагаешь делать? — хладнокровие Роджерса вызвало бы большее восхищение, не продолжай тот сипеть.

— Перед тем как обрабатывать рану, гной нужно выпустить. — Джек нервно смял оставшиеся повязки в руках. — Но я не хирург, не уверен, что мне удастся сделать это правильно.

— И что произойдет, если ты допустишь ошибку?

— Я никогда не слышал о гангрене на шее, но, возможно, оттого, что не каждому дано пережить ампутацию головы.

Роджерс тяжело вздохнул.

— Давай.

— Уверен? — переспросил Джек.

— Мои шансы будут выше, чем если мы оставим дело как есть. Попытайся меня не зарезать.

— Уж и помечтать нельзя, — хмыкнул Джек и намочил тряпку в горячей воде.

Вымыв Роджерсу шею, он щедро облил бритвенное лезвие виски.

— Готов?

— Не тяни кота за хвост, Рэкхем.

Раздвинув двумя пальцами отекшую плоть, смыкавшуюся над раной, Джек увидел багряное, воспаленное кольцо шириной в дюйм, огибавшее шею Роджерса и, казалось, источавшее осязаемый жар. Вдоль его кромок вздымались нарывы, некоторые из которых уже слегка сочились густым белесым гноем. Джека замутило, однако он взял себя в руки и, сделав глубокий вдох, надрезал самый крупный кончиком бритвы. Затем, обмотав пальцы чистым куском ткани, чтобы не дать гною коснуться раненой плоти, надавил по краям бугра. Роджерс едва различимо зашипел сквозь зубы. Покончив со всеми нарывами, Джек снова промыл воспаленную область, полил виски и наконец с глубоким вздохом сам отхлебнул из фляги.

— Дьявол, — пробормотал он, ощущая, как стынет на спине пот.

— Все в порядке? — сиплый голос Роджерса звучал участливо, словно ножом только что кромсали не его, а самого Джека.

— Только перевязать осталось, — устало ответил тот. 

Когда с перевязкой было покончено, Роджерс удобнее лег на койку, а Джек принялся собирать инвентарь их импровизированного лазарета.

— Знаешь, Рэкхем, — задумчиво протянул Роджерс. — Тебе осталось научиться дергать зубы, и получится настоящий цирюльник.

— Всегда готов попрактиковаться на твоих, — съязвил тот. Роджерс лишь рассмеялся, но сразу охнул от боли.

— Ты передал книгу Фо. Но Фелтон говорил, что моя жена...

— Запретила тебе принимать посетителей. Я знаю. — Джек встряхнул изрезанную простыню и расправил ее, оценивая ущерб. — Не волнуйся, я обо всем позаботился. Твоя книга увидит свет.

— Я думал, тебе не понравилась концовка твоей главы. — Роджерс лежал, уставившись в полоток, и это до боли напомнило Джеку о его первых днях в Маршалси. Бросив скомканную простыню обратно на койку, он присел рядом.

— Я решил, что она не так уж плоха, — ответил Джек.

Роджерс слабо улыбнулся.

— Знаешь, в карцере, в темноте, с еще десятком человек рядом... я кое о чем задумался.

— Мне уже страшно, — хмыкнул Джек.

— Я хочу написать Саре. Извиниться.

— Зачем? — приподнял брови Джек. — Пойми меня правильно, я уверен, что тебе есть за что просить прощения, не говоря даже о двоеженстве, но почему сейчас? Она потратила много лет и фунтов, чтобы добиться власти над твоей жизнью. Тебе не кажется, что вам обоим поздно молить об отпущении грехов?

— Я хочу поговорить с ней. Мы не говорили с тех пор, как я отплыл в Нассау.

— Правда? — изумился Джек, — А как же все эти...

— Только через поверенного, — ответил Роджерс. — Я хочу поговорить с ней. Мы оба причинили друг другу много боли и не обо всем сожалеем, но я хочу знать, согласится ли она позволить мне больше не ранить ее. Не быть частью ее жизни. — Он прикусил губу. — Дать ей возможность почувствовать себя свободной от меня, убедить в том, что я не собираюсь забирать наших детей... — Роджерс замолк и вздохнул. — И для этого я хочу попросить прощения.

— А если она не простит тебя?

— Тогда ненавидеть ее станет значительно легче.

Джек встал и вытащил из-под койки сундук. 

— От тебя разит, как от рыбной баржи, — сообщил он. — Вода еще не совсем остыла, помойся, а я найду, во что тебе переодеться.

Получасом спустя Роджерс выглядел таким же измученным и больным, как и прежде, но, по крайней мере, от него не воняло. Истратив последние капли сил, он рухнул на койку. 

— И побрейся! — скомандовал Джек. — Клянусь, никогда не видел человека, у которого борода росла бы такими клоками.

— Помоги мне.

Джек закатил глаза.

— Я же говорил, тогда был первый и последний раз.

— Этот может стать вторым и последним. Мне трудно поворачивать голову из-за повязок.

— Я только что видел, как ты пытаешься почесать нос о плечо.

— И мне это не удалось.

Джек глубоко вздохнул, но смягчился.

— Можно подумать, будто ты просто тоскуешь по острому клинку у горла, — хмыкнул он, снова ставя таз с остывшей водой на стул. Он тщательно промыл бритвенное лезвие, а затем взял кусок мыла и сел на койку, склонившись над головой Роджерса. — Неудивительно. Бьюсь об заклад, Элинор Гатри умела найти кинжалу применение в постели.

— Ну, если хочешь знать... — протянул Роджерс.

— Нет, не хочу, — спешно оборвал его Джек.

— И кто теперь ханжа, — усмехнулся Роджерс, подставляя левую щеку.

 

* * *

Долгое время о книге ничего не было слышно, и Джек уже предположил, что труд Роджерса сочли недостойным даже отказа, однако, когда ответ все-таки пришел, он содержал щедрые похвалы, обещания скорого гонорара и намеки на возможную печать второго тиража. Самой книги к нему не прилагалось. Роджер посмеивался над разочарованием Джека, говоря, что тот и сам наверняка помнит каждое слово, но для Джека одним из самых ярких желаний в жизни было увидеть собственное имя напечатанным на бумаге. Книга быстро приобрела заманчиво скандальную репутацию, и ее копии не доходили до крошечных лавок Саутворка. Леди Этвуд удалось раздобыть одну, но когда Джек узнал об этом, то оказался в хвосте очереди, состоящей большей частью дам. Счастливицы, успевшие первыми, кучковались, хихикая и делясь фантазиями, которые, по счастью, уступали в кровожадности выдумкам Лидии Гатри. Джек старался не задумываться, отчего сочинение Роджерса стало популярным именно среди женщин.

Спустя несколько недель, когда листья кривой ольхи во дворе окончательно осыпались, а нижняя ветвь обломилась под чьим-то великовозрастным отпрыском, Роджерса вызвали в кабинет к управляющему. Вернулся он только под вечер.

— Я уже предположил, что Эктон пустил тебя на воскресный мясной паек, — заметил Джек.

— Потребовалось уладить пару срочных вопросов, — Роджерс поморщился. — Зато я раздобыл кое-что, что тебя обрадует, — и он протянул Джеку толстую книгу в красном кожаном переплете.

Целое мгновение Джек не решался коснуться ее, словно боясь, что та растает в его руках.

— Бери, тебе она очевидно интереснее, чем мне, — закатил глаза Роджерс.

Джек наконец бережно принял дар и задумчиво провел пальцами по золотистым буквам имени на корешке. Перелистнул страницы, любуясь плотной желтоватой бумагой, четким текстом и редкими гравюрами. Очевидно, издатель, которого нашел Фо, был уверен, что тираж окупится, раз так потратился на оформление.

— Я не достоин авторского посвящения? — хмыкнул Джек, вернувшись к пустому форзацу.

Роджерс сложил руки на груди и отвел взгляд.

— Тебе мало нескольких сотен страниц? — спросил он.

Джек, не желая раздумывать над значением его слов, продолжил переворачивать страницы, пока не остановился на одной из гравюр. Длинные волосы героини, чей цвет не могло передать черно-белое изображение, небрежно развевались по ветру. На ней было мешковатое мужское платье, а в вытянутой руке — пистолет, и, несмотря на то что художник округлил черты лица, стремясь придать им классическую прелесть, не узнать Энн было невозможно. Джек, потерявшись в мыслях, нежно коснулся страницы большим пальцем.

— Гравюры… очень удачные, — отрешенно заметил он. 

На лице Роджерса мелькнула меланхоличная гримаса, быстро сменившаяся привычной вежливой надменностью.

— Согласен, учитывая, что художник не видел никого из своих героев, — кивнул он, а затем усмехнулся: — Однако уши у тебя получились огромные.

Джек рассмеялся, перелистывая до нужной страницы. Похоже, он и правда поспешил с похвалой.

— У тебя еще будет довольно времени на самолюбование, — отрывисто произнес Роджерс. — Идем, мне требуется твоя помощь. Захвати камзол, — добавил он, остановившись у двери. — Во дворе прохладно, а мне нужно, чтобы ты кое за чем сходил в город.

Джек, с любопытством глянув на него, надел камзол и сунул книгу в карман.

— Уже вечереет, — заметил он, — Через пару часов запрут ворота.

— Ты успеешь, — бросил Роджерс и вышел из комнаты.

Он двигался быстро, широкими уверенными шагами, и Джек с трудом поспевал за ним, но мимолетная досада не могла испортить радости, доставленной подарком. На этот раз в виде редчайшего исключения он не будет читать Роджерсу заслуженных нотаций.

Наконец Роджерс остановился у ворот. В развороте его плеч и выпрямленной спине сквозило напряжение, и Джек начинал беспокоиться. Встречи с управляющим редко приносили добрые вести. Возможно, тот каким-то образом узнал о выручке и решил потребовать свою долю? Или же дело касалось Сары Роджерс? Джек знал, что Роджерс и его жена обменялись несколькими письмами, но — несмотря на то что чужие драмы оставались главным лекарством от скуки в Маршалси — не выдавал любопытства, уверенный, что скоро Роджерс не сможет держать чувства в себе и расскажет все сам.

Тот продолжал неотрывно смотреть на улицу сквозь решетку. И без того невеликое терпение Джека подходило к концу, и он уже открыл было рот, собираясь выдать что-нибудь едкое, когда Роджерс снова перевел на него взгляд.

— За воротами, по левую сторону от тюремной стены, стоит кирпичное здание с колоннами, — заговорил тот.

— Суд Маршалси, я знаю, — с раздражением ответил Джек. 

— Это хорошо, — невозмутимо кивнул Роджерс. — Я хочу, чтобы ты отправился туда и передал это дежурному клерку, — он, запустив руку в карман оливкового камзола, передал Джеку небольшой бархатный мешочек. Джек почувствовал его тяжесть, ощутил, как перекатываются внутри монеты, и слегка нахмурился.

— Затем подпиши, что потребуется и убирайся отсюда, — резко завершил Роджерс.

— Что? — озадаченно переспросил Джек. 

— Здесь достаточно, чтобы покрыть твой долг, — пояснил тот и неосознанным жестом коснулся шрама на щеке, выдавая волнение.

— Я не раз говорил, что не собираюсь брать деньги твоей жены, — вспылил Джек.

— Это мои деньги, — ответил Роджерс, — из гонорара за книгу. 

— И все же они мне не принадлежат.

— Могли бы, если бы ты внезапно не обзавелся нехарактерной скромностью, — хмыкнул Роджерс. — Сам знаешь, без тебя этой книги не существовало бы.

Джек взвесил мешочек в руке, а затем сжал пальцы, в задумчивости прослеживая края монет. Он не желал принимать подачек, но манящее стремление к свободе захватывало его, заставляя конечности гудеть от нетерпения, а гордость отступать все дальше. Возражения вместе с воздухом застревали в горле.

— Зачем ты делаешь это? — наконец выдавил он.

— Рэкхем, — Роджерс вздохнул. — Мои долги исчисляются десятками тысяч. Мне никогда не выплатить их, даже если я забью своими книгами Бодлианскую библиотеку. Очевидно, что вложение той же суммы в твой долг принесет более значительный результат.

Его слова звучали разумно, и все же Джек не мог отделаться от мысли, что Роджерс всего лишь щадит его самолюбие.

— Не пытайся убедить меня, что в Маршалси тебе не понадобятся деньги.

Несколько секунд Роджерс молчал.

— Если тебе станет от этого легче, мои побуждения не бескорыстны.

Джек прищурился.

— Что тебе нужно? — Но подозрения растворились в нахлынувшем облегчении. Джек не хотел оказывать у Роджерса в долгу, отнюдь, но еще больше он не хотел чувствовать себя связанным узами благодарности.

— Я подал прошение об освобождении от долга, — сообщил тот.

— Ты и все прочие, кому хватило средств на адвоката, — хмыкнул Джек. — Кое-кому только ответа приходится годами ждать.

— Лучше, чем ничего, — пожал плечами Роджерс. — И если однажды мне удастся выбраться отсюда, я намереваюсь вернуться в Нассау.

— Что? — уставился на него Джек. — Ты шутишь.

— Нет, — холодно ответил Роджерс. — Я знаю, что меня там не ждут. Но Элинор любила этот город больше всего на свете, и, если я не могу провести остаток своей жизни с ней, я проведу его там, где она была счастлива. 

— Ты из ума выжил, Роджерс, — недоверчиво произнес Джек. Черт возьми, он не мог подобрать слов, чтобы объяснить, насколько это плохая идея, хотя чего-чего, а слов у Джека всегда хватало. — Полагаю, мне не удастся тебя переубедить?

— Я бы с удовольствием позволил тебе попробовать, но, боюсь, тебе следует поторопиться, пока ворота не заперли на ночь.

— Допустим. — Джек поджал губы. — Но какое отношение твои несбыточные планы имеют ко мне?

Роджерс посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Голос его звучал все так же невозмутимо, но щека дернулась, выдавая старательные попытки спрятать чувства, но не раскрывая, какие именно.

— Я знаю, что рано или поздно ты снова окажешься в Нассау. Ты будешь искать своих женщин, а море, каким бы своенравным его ни считали, подчиняется своему внутреннему течению. Однажды оно приведет вас всех обратно в Нассау, и, если тебе хватит ума и хладнокровия не развеивать мифов о смерти Джека Рэкхема, никто не сможет тебе отказать от дома. И когда я тоже вернусь в Нассау… что ж, как я и говорил, меня не волнует чужое мнение. — Он замолк и отвел взгляд, снова уставившись сквозь решетку на ничем не примечательную улицу Саутворка. — Но я бы хотел, чтобы хоть кто-то был рад меня видеть.

Джек продолжал оторопело смотреть на него. Будь он решительнее, он бы взял Роджерса за грудки и встряхнул в надежде вернуть ему рассудок. Время в Нассау шло быстро, и воспоминания о Роджерсе — как, увы, и о Чарльзе, Тиче, и многих других — давно поблекли под наплывом более насущных забот, но убытки и потери, нанесенные испанцами, так просто не забывались, а Макс… Макс точно не позабыла обстоятельств гибели Элинор Гатри. Джек невольно представил, как просит ее разрешить Роджерсу поселиться в Нассау, и словно наяву увидел болезненное разочарование на ее лице. В сердце него екнуло.

Однако еще недавно он сам пожелал бы Роджерсу мучительной смерти. И хотя Джеку никогда, пожалуй, не удастся простить его до конца, без губернаторской власти, без боевых кораблей и тренированных солдат под своим началом, Роджерс станет всего лишь еще одним полубезумным бывшим моряком, которого волна истории выбросила на сушу пять лет назад и так и не утащила обратно в море.

— Я… — он неуверенно потер шею свободной рукой. — Я поговорю с Макс. Не могу ничего обещать.

Роджерс озадаченно нахмурился, а затем на его лице мелькнуло понимание.

— Я имел в виду не Макс, Рэкхем.

— Вот как, — растерянно произнес Джек, наконец распознав истинное значение слов Роджерса, но непривычно для себя не находясь с ответом.

— Я понимаю, — вздохнул тот. — Ты ничего не можешь обещать.

— Я не… — спохватившись, начал Джек.

— Иди, Джек, — прервал его Роджерс. — Я уже расплатился с часовыми, — он махнул рукой солдату в красном, который, кивнув в ответ, налег на ручку катушки, поднимая ворота.

— Я… — опять начал Джек, и снова замолк. — Спасибо, — наконец произнес он.

Роджерс, избегая встречаться с Джеком взглядом, снова уставился на улицу, от которой его теперь отделяла лишь невидимая, непреодолимая стена.

— Посмотрим, что ты скажешь в следующий раз, — его слова прозвучали зловеще, но Джек к собственному удивлению ощутил, как губы его расползаются в улыбке.

— Посмотрим, — согласился он и шагнул вперед. И еще раз. И еще.

Он не оглядывался. Кирпичные стены тюрьмы отступали, оставаясь все дальше за его спиной. Он шел по той же самой мостовой, мимо тех же витрин и прохожих в тех же самых темных одеждах, но теперь вокруг него простирался огромный, удивительный мир, полный движения, смеха, музыки и спиртного. Джек уже не наблюдал за ним извне, он жил в нем, был его неотъемлемой частью, и ничто не могло преградить ему путь. Где-то в этом мире плескалось море, поблескивая белой пеной в лучах палящего солнца, а ветер шелестел листьями пальм. Где-то лукаво улыбалась, рассказывая очередную солдатскую байку, Мэри, Макс морщила лоб, склонившись над бухгалтерской книгой, а Энн, чертыхаясь, расчесывала спутавшиеся волосы. И пусть в этом мире больше не существовало капитана Рэкхема, его наследия хватило, чтобы купить Джеку второй шанс.


End file.
